HEART AND MIND
by KAVINSANJANA
Summary: kya hota h jab do alag insaan apas mei takraaye... Ek jo dil se soche... aur ek jo dimaag se... Peep in to know...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all... Hope everyone is fit and fine...**

 **So zyaada bakwaas na karte hue... Here I start my new fic...**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **!HEART AND MIND!**_

 **Morning at a house;**

A person was getting ready and was thinking-' today is the biggest day of my life... aaj mera CID officer banne ka sapna poora ho gaya... hope aaj first day sab sahi ho...'

He got ready and went towards the dining area where his parents were already present.

He sat and said-" good morning dad... good morning mom..."

His dad-" good morning **rajat**..."

Rajat looked at the breakfast and said-" wow mom... aaj breakfast mei aaloo ke parathe... kya baat h..."

He took it and started eating it.

RM-" arrey aaram se... parathe bhaage nai jaa rahe..."

Rajat-" pata h mom... but you know na... I couldn't resist it..."

RF-" beta ek baat bolu..."

Rajat-" haan dad..."

RF-" beta ab toh tum CID officer ban gaye... toh shaadi ke baare mei..."

Rajat(cutting him)-" dad please... aaj mere first day h joining ka... philhaal toh maine shaadi ke baare mei kuch socha nai... jab sochunga tab sabse pehle aap dono ko hi bataunga...Ok... now bye..."

He got up and left hurriedly.

RM-" arrey breakfast toh kar lo..."

Rajat(from the door)-" shaam ko kar lunga... bye..."

He went towards his car and thought-' yeh mom dad bhi na... aaj kal inke paas bas ek topic h... SHAADI... ab chal beta rajat... pehle din hi late nai hona h..."

He sat in his car and drove towards bureau.

 **In the bureau;**

He reached the bureau and entered in saying-" good morning everyone..."

All turned towards him and he continued-" Inspector rajat... reporting on duty..."

ACP sir came towards him saying-" good morning rajat... welcome to CID..."

Rajat smiled slightly and said-" thank you sir..."

All greeted him and just then a voice was heard-" sir mukund ke farm house ke baare mei pata chal gaya..."

Rajat turned from where the voice came and saw a girl who was wearing formal shirt and pant with high pony and a serious look on her face.

Abhijeet-" kya pata chala **purvi...** "

Purvi told him about the location and after that abhijeet said-" by the way isse milo... (pointing towards rajat) ye h inspector rajat..."

Rajat smiled and said-" hey purvi..."

Purvi neither smiled nor looked at him properly and said-" good morning sir...(to abhijeet) sir humei iss location pe jald se jald chalna chahiye..."

Abhijeet-" haan purvi..."

Abhijeet, purvi and nikhil went towards the location and rajat thought-' kaisi ladki h... smile bhi nai karti... let it be... mujhe isse kya...'

He went towards his desk and started learning about the work.

 **During lunch time;**

All were going towards cafeteria except purvi. She was on her computer doing some work.

Rajat came towards her and said-" purvi... tum lunch karne nai chalogi?"

Purvi looked at him and said-" mujhe files complete karni h sir..aur data update karna h..."

Rajat-" lunch ke baad kar lena..."

Purvi(irritated)-" nai sir.. aap lunch karne jaiye... mujhe kaam karna h abhi..."

Rajat-" need any help?"

Purvi (little angrily)-" ji... bas itni meherbaani kar dijiye ki mujhe disturb mat kariye... please"

Rajat too got angry and thought-' kitni ajeeb h ye... help hi karne ko bol raha tha.. bhalaayi ka toh zamaana hi nai raha..."

Thinking this, he went towards cafeteria.

 **In the evening;**

Rajat was reading a file when purvi came towards him and said-" sir ye file ho gayi h... aap isse check kar ke ACP sir ko de dijiyega..."

She turned to go when rajat said-" purvi..."

Purvi turned and said-" yes sir..."

Rajat-" tum humesha itni serious rehti ho... ya aaj koi special day h..."

Purvi-" kyu? aapko koi problem h?"

Rajat-" nai..."

Purvi (cutting him)-" honi bhi nai chahiye..."

Saying this, she went towards her desk and rajat stood there confused.

Vineet, who was hearing their conversation, came towards rajat and said-" sir..."

Rajat came to reality and said-" haan..."

Vineet-" sir.. purvi ki taraf se I'm sorry... wo bachpan se hi aisi h..."

Rajat(surprised)-" tum use bachpan se jaante ho?"

Vineet-" haan sir... par aap itne surprised kyu h?"

Rajat-" nai mai ye soch raha tha ki ye itni akdu h... sorry to say that... but wo akdu h... aur kaise koi uski rudeness jhel sakta h..."

Vineet smiled a little and said-" sahi kaha aapne sir... wo akdu h aur rude bhi... but itni bhi buri nai h sir..."

Rajat too smiled and said-"well you know her better... mujhe toh wo angry young woman lagti h..."

Vineet-" sir jab aap use jaan jaenge tab aisa nai kahenge..."

Rajat folded his hands in front of him and said-" mujhe baksh do vineet... jitna jaana h... utna kaafi h..."

Vineet looked at him stunned for 2 seconds and then both burst out laughing.

Vineet-" sir aapka sense of humor kamaal ka h..."

Rajat-" I know...so friends.."

Vineet-" friends..."

They shook hands while smiling and just then, they heard a voice-" vineet..."

They turned and saw purvi standing.

Purvi-" agar ye mel milaap ho gaya ho toh kya tum mujhe aliya ki case file de sakte ho jo tum mujhe 5 minute pehle dene waale the..."

Vineet-" haan... laa raha hu..."

Purvi (stern voice)-' jaldi..."

Vineet immediately went towards store room and purvi turned to go.

Rajat ( in low voice)-" angry young woman"

Purvi felt as if she heard something.

She turned and said to rajat -" kuch kaha aapne?"

Rajat (little scared)-" nai toh..."

Purvi looked at him suspiciously and said-" par maine kuch suna..."

Rajat-" ho sakta h ki din bhar kaam karte karte tum thak gayi hogi... issliye tum wo sunai de raha h jo kisi ne kaha nai... u should take rest..."

Purvi (rudely)-" thanks for your advice... but I'm perfectly all right..."

She went towards her desk and rajat took a sigh of relief and continued his work...

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **Just an introductory chapter... hope you all liked the concept... Tell me should I continue or not?**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all... Hope everyone is fit and fine...**

 **Arooj, shrein, Jannat Qureshi, radha18, Rajvi Lover, mithi, ashwiniathval, mouni, PurpleAngel1, Nia757, Duo's pari, Ananyaa bhardwaj, anam, shabnam sammy, love purvi,beast, parise22, Ansha Di ananya, Shweta04, candy 126, uzma sheikh, ishika, janvi, RK Sweety, neha, Namemansi...Thank you all... Sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh**

 **So zyaada bakwaas na karte hue... Here I start the fic...**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **!HEART AND MIND!**_

 **After few days;**

A case was reported and everyone was discussing about it.

Daya-" iske mobile ko track karke toh hum iski location pata kar lenge... bas ek plan chahiye jisse hum log ise pakad le."

Abhijeet-" mere paas ek plan h..."

Rajat-" kya sir?"

Abhijeet-" rajat aur purvi... tum dono pehle iss location pe pahucho...uske thode time baad mai, daya aur vineet waha aa jaenge."

Purvi-" sir isse kya hoga?"

Abhijeet-" wo jab sirf tum dono ko dekhega toh relax hoke apne saare saathiyo ko bula lega aur bhaagne ki koshish bhi nai karega... tab tak hum aa jaenge..."

Daya-" hmmm... idea toh perfect h... toh tum dono abhi niklo..."

Rajat-" yes sir..."

Rajvi went towards rajat's car and sat in.

Rajat started the car and said-" waise purvi you know what.. tum bahut lucky ho..."

Purvi( confused)-" kyu sir?"

Rajat smiled and said-" har kisi ladki ko rajat kumar ki car mai baithne ka mauka nai milta..."

Purvi glared him and he just smiled.

Purvi-" aap driving pe concentrate karenge?"

Rajat-" as per your order mam..."

Purvi turned towards window irritated and rajat smirked.

There was complete silence and now rajat can't resist it. He took a CD and played it.

Purvi-" sir aap kya kar rahe h... mujhe location track karne mei disturbance ho rahi h..."

Rajat-" mai bore ho raha hu... issliye song lagaya... by the way, this song is for you..."

Purvi was boiling in anger hearing the song...

 ** _Adaaye badi funky... kare h nautanki_**

 ** _Ye chori badi drama queen h..._**

 ** _Badi badi aankhein h aansuo ki tanki..._**

 ** _Ye chori badi drama queen h..._**

Rajat looked at her and said-" kya hua? song achcha nai laga... koi nai dusra laga deta hu..."

He changed the song..

 ** _Haaye haaye re haaye ye ladki..._**

 ** _Haaye haaye re haaye..._**

 ** _Karti naadaniya kyu pucho toh haaye..._**

 ** _Kabhi ye humse ladti h... kabhi akadti h..._**

 ** _Karo door se chedkhaani..._**

 ** _Ye ladki h deewani h deewani..._**

 ** _Deewani deewani deewani deewani..._**

Purvi(angrily)-" sir band kariye ise..."

Rajat-" arrey arrey... gussa mat ho.. mai dusra lagata hu..."

He again changed the song..

 _ **Sochti h zyaada.. kam wo samajhati h..**_

 _ **Sochti h zyaada.. Kam wo samajhati h...**_

 ** _Dil kuch kehta h... kuch aur hi karti h..._**

 ** _Ladki kyu na jaane kyu... ladko si nai hoti_**

 ** _Ladki kyu na jaane kyu... ladko si nai hoti..._**

Purvi-" rukiye mai hi ise band karti hu..."

Purvi extended her hand to turn off the music but in a hurry she changed the song and rajat laughed hearing the song...

 _ **Dil da sitaara she is a jogini pitara...**_

 _ **Rob inna saara she is a jhoomdi bahaara...**_

 _ **Ankh naal ankh daal gal kardi...**_

 _ **Choti ungli pe nachaegi tumhe she is a small town girl...**_

 _ **Choti ungli pe nachaegi tumhe she is a small town girl...**_

 ** _Choti ungli pe nachaegi tumhe she is a small town girl..._**

Finally, purvi turned off the music and rajat said-" bada sahi song tha..."

Purvi glared him and he said-" aise mat dekho... mai darr jaata hu..."

She gave him an 'unbelievable look' and he said-" sach keh raha hu..."

Purvi-" stop the car..."

Rajat-" kyu?"

Purvi-" Maine kaha car rokiye sir..."

Rajat-" yaar maine aisa kya keh diya jo tum itni naraaz ho gayi ki car se utarne ki baat kar rahi h..."

Purvi-" hum pahuch gaye h sir..."

Rajat stopped the car and said-" sorry..."

Purvi rolled her eyes and they got down the car.

Rajat-" purvi .. aaram se..."

Purvi-" sir chinta mat kariye... I can take care of myself..."

Rajat-" nai nai... mai criminal ki baat kar raha tha...use aaram se handle karna..."

Purvi shook her head and rajat just smiled.

They entered in the house where criminal was present and as per the plan, he called all his men to attack on rajvi but CID team came and finally they caught the criminal.

 **In interrogation room;**

Abhijeet-" kiske kehne pe kiya ye khoon?"

Criminal-" sahaab mai nai jaanta ki wo kaun h..."

Purvi-" jhoot mat bolo... jaante nai aur kehne pe khoon kar diya..."

Rajat-" dekho... jo bhi pata h bata do warna ye... (pointing towards purvi) kab chandi ya kaali maa ban jaaye.. koi bharosa nai..."

Purvi was shocked and angry on this while others tried to suppress their laugh.

Criminal-" haan sahab yaad aaya... uska bag dekha tha..."

Daya-" good... nikhil ise le jao aur bag ka sketch banwao..."

Nikhil-" yes sir..."

Nikhil took the criminal and purvi turned towards rajat angrily.

Rajat-" what?"

Purvi-" aap kabhi serious nai ho sakte kya?"

Rajat-" tum kabhi smile nai kar sakti kya?"

Purvi stood their stunned and rajat went from there. All others smiled seeing this.

 **After sometimes;**

It was lunch time and everyone was going towards cafeteria except rajat and purvi.

Vineet went towards purvi and said-" lunch karne chalein?"

Purvi-" tum jao ye do files ho jaaye phir mai aati hu..."

Vineet know that there is no use of forcing her, so he went towards rajat and saw that he was reading a file very seriously.

Vineet-" sir..."

Rajat looked at him and said-" haan vineet..."

Vineet-" aapko kya ho gaya?"

Rajat looked at purvi who too was looking at him and said-" serious hone ki koshish kar raha hu..."

Purvi banged the file on desk and went towards the washroom.

Vineet-" sir... agar aapko lagta h ki aap purvi ko badal sakte h... toh its of no use..."

Rajat-" nai vineet... mai use badalna nai chahta... bas try kar raha hu ki wo zindagi khul ke jeeye... kuch zyaada hi tension leti h..."

Vineet-" baat toh aapne sahi kahi sir... gussewaali toh pehli se hi thi... but iske parents ke jaane ke baad se... aur rude ho gayi h..."

Rajat-" matlab iske parents?"

Vineet-" yes sir.. they are no more... 10 saal pehle ek road accident mei unki maut ho gayi aur tab se isne apne aapko kaid kar liya h..."

Rajat's POV-' mai tumhe azaad karunga purvi... aur tumhe bataunga ki zindagi kitni khoobsurat h... and you will smile too... I promise...'

Vineet-" kaha kho gaye sir..."

Rajat-" kahi nai... lunch karne chalein?"

They both went towards cafeteria.

 **In the washroom;**

Purvi entered in the washroom and said angrily-" samajhate kya h wo apne aap ko..."

She washed her face with cold water and took a deep breath.

Purvi slowly opened her eyes and saw herself in the mirror.

Rajat's words echoed in her ears-' **tum kabhi smile kyu nai karti?** '

Purvi-" urgh...stop thinking all this... file work karna h.. chal jaldi..."

She again looked at herself and went from there but her reflection stayed back and said while pouting-" kabhi toh smile kar liya kar..."

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **I know short one... but I promise upcoming ones will be long.**

 **Hope you all liked the chapter..**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all... Hope everyone is fit and fine...**

 **Arooj, Rajvi lover, mithi, Nia757, duo's fan, VaiBa, duo's pari, luv duo and purvi, love purvi, ashwiniathval, upendra dhanu, ishika, neha, RK Sweety, Ansha Di's Ananya, uzma sheikh, PurpleAngel1, Candy126, Guests, Nemaguest, anayaj... Thank you all... Sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh**

 **So zyaada bakwaas na karte hue... Here I start the fic...**

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **!HEART AND MIND!**_

 **Next day;**

All were busy in doing the file work and were updating data but rajat was not able to concentrate on his work. His gaze was frequently going on the door as if he is waiting for someone.

Suddenly vineet came towards him saying-" sir ye file..." But stopped after seeing that rajat was looking at the door and was not paying attention to what he was saying.

Vineet-" sir..."

No response.

Vineet (a bit louder)-" sir..."

Rajat came to his senses and looked at him saying-" huh... haan vineet.."

Vineet-" sir aapko kya hua? kisi ka wait kar rahe h kya?"

Rajat-" nai bas soch raha tha ki aaj sooraj kaha se nikla h..."

Vineet (confused)-" kya sir?"

Rajat-" 11 baj gaye par **serious maata** aayi nai..."

Vineet laughed slightly and said-" serious maata... kya sir... aaj purvi ne chutti li h.."

Rajat (shocked)-" vineet tum mujhe heart attack dila doge..."

Vineet-" kyu sir?"

Rajat-" purvi aur chutti... impossible"

Vineet-" nai sir mai sach keh raha hu..."

Rajat smiled and said-" arrey I was just kidding... waise usne chutti kyu li?"

Vineet-" pata nai sir.. usne kuch bataya nai... achcha sir ye file ho gayi h aap ise check kar lijiye... mai ek informer se milne jaa raha hu.."

Rajat-" okay vineet... bye.."

Vineet went from there and he thought-' ye purvi aaj aayi kyu nai? zaroor kuch baat h warna agar toofan bhi aa jaaye tab bhi ye bureau aati h... phir aaj kaun si baat ho gayi... pata lagana hoga...'

He checked the file and went towards abhijeet.

Rajat-" sir ye file ho gayi h..."

Abhijeet (looking in a file)-" theek h rajat... tum ise rakh do mai ye ACP sir ko de dunga.."

Rajat kept the file and said-" sir... kya aap mujhe 2 ghante ki leave de sakte h..."

Abhijeet looked at him and said-" kya hua? sab theek h na?"

Rajat-" wahi pata karna h sir..."

Abhijeet ( confused)-'" matlab..."

Rajat-" sir jab mujhe pata chal jaega tab mai aapko bata dunga..."

Abhijeet-" theek h... waise bhi abhi tak koi case report nai hua h toh tum jaa sakte ho..."

Rajat smiled lightly and said-" thank you sir..."

He turned to go when abhijeet said-" agar koi problem ho toh bata dena..."

Rajat turned to him and said while smiling-" sure sir..."

Saying this, he went out of the bureau and drove towards **her** house.

 **On the way;**

Rajat was driving but his mind was very much disturbed.

Rajat's POV-' ye kya ho raha h... kyu mai uske ghar jaa raha hu... wo toh mujhse rudely behave karti h phir mai kyu uski care kar raha hu... oh god kahi mai paagal na ho jau purvi ke baare mei sochte sochte...'

Thinking this, he reached her house. He went towards the door and was about to knock it but stopped after listening to some voice. One of the voice was of purvi and other voice was of a person.

 _Purvi-" aap yaha aaye hi kyu..."_

 _Peraon-" kyunki mujhe tumhari chinta h beta..."_

 _Purvi (angrily)-" apni jhooti chinta apne paas hi rakhiye..."_

 _Person-" purvi..."_

 _Purvi-" agar itni hi chinta h meri toh uss waqt kyu nai aaye jab mujhe aapki zarurat thi..."_

 _Person-" beta meri majboori thi..."_

 _Purvi laughed sarcastically and said-" majboori... ya phir aap intezaar kar rahe the ki kab mai 21 years ki hu aur kab aap meri property par kabza kar le... yahi socha hoga na ki aapko dekh kar mai emotional ho jaungi aur phir aap chupke se meri property apne naam kara le..."_

 _Person-" aisa nai h beta..."_

 _Purvi-" mat kahiye mujhe beta...aur meherbaani karke yaha se chale jaiye isse pehle mai aapko dhakke maar ke ghar se nikalu...aur bhool ke bhi yaha dobaara mat aaiyega...'_

Rajat heard some footsteps approaching towards the door. He hide himself and the person went from there.

Inside, purvi sat on the floor and started crying. She hid her face with palms and cried. Suddenly she felt something in front of her. She slowly removed her hands from face and saw a hand which was offering her handkerchief.

She looked up and saw rajat standing.

She quickly wiped her tears with her hand and got up saying-" sir aap..."

Rajat-" handkerchief..."

Purvi-" no sir I'm fine..."

Rajat smiled slightly and said-" your nose is running..."

Purvi ( embarrassed)-" ohh..."

She took the handkerchief and wiped her nose.

Rajat-" you are okay?"

Purvi nodded silently.

Rajat-" purvi... wo kaun the jo abhi abhi yaha se gaye?"

Purvi looked away and said-" sir aap kya karenge jaan ke..."

Rajat-" well kuch khaas nai... bas itna pata h mujhe ki khushiya baatne se badhti h aur dard baatne se kam hota h..."

Purvi looked at him and said-" meri life mei koi khushi nai h sir... aap mind mat kariyega... but ye mera personal matter h... aur mai nai chahti ki koi bhi ismei interfare kare..."

Rajat-" par purvi..."

Purvi (cutting him)-" sir please... mera mood abhi theek nai h aur mai aapko kuch ulta seedha nai kehna chahti... please sir iss waqt yaha se chale jaiye..."

Rajat turned to go but stopped and turned towards her saying-" purvi... mai bas itna kehna chahta hu ki kisi ki life mei khushiya nai hoti... unhe dhundhna padta h... aur agar koi apne aap ko kaid kar le toh uske saamne ki khushi bhi use gham lagti h..."

Saying this, he went from there leaving purvi in deep thoughts...

Purvi's POV-' aaj pehli baar mujhe kisi ke samjhaane pe gussa nai aaya...balki aisa laga ki koi h jise sach mei meri parwah h... (She jerked her mind) ye tu kya soch rahi h... stop thinking all this...'

She went towards her room and laid down to take some rest.

 **In the evening;**

All were going back to their houses from bureau when rajat came towards vineet.

Rajat-" vineet..."

Vineet-" yes sir..."

Rajat-" tumse ek favour chahiye tha..."

Vineet-" boliye sir.."

Rajat told something to vineet.

Vineet(shocked)-" sir..."

Rajat-" please vineet..."

Vineet-" par sir aap ye kar kyu rahe h..."

Rajat shrugged his shoulder and went from there.

 **At purvi's house;**

Purvi was thinking to prepare dinner when someone rang the bell in hurry.

Purvi-" iss waqt kaun hoga?"

The doorbell rang again and she opened the door and was stunned to see vineet.

Vineet(hurriedly)-" purvi jaldi chalo.."

Purvi-" par kaha?"

He held her wrist and said-" bataane ka time nai h..."

And dragged her towards the car.

Purvi-" arrey par mere kapde toh dekho.. I'm in lower and T-shirt..."

Vineet-" it hardly matters..."

They sat in the car and vineet started it.

Purvi-" hum kaha jaa rahe h vineet?"

Vineet-" 10 minute shaanti se baitho please.."

Purvi (a bit angry)-" vineet..."

Vineet-" bata nai sakta... sorry..."

Purvi turned towards the window angrily and vineet continued driving.

After 10 minutes, they reached their destination.

Purvi-" ab toh bata do..."

Vineet got down the car and said-" andar chalo..."

Purvi-" kya musibat h..."

She too got down the car and saw that they were near a park.

Purvi-" park?"

Vineet-" chalo..."

And he dragged her inside.

As soon as she entered, she was surprised to see that the garden was decorated with Smiley's all around and there were children present wearing masks of smiley.

She turned towards vinert and said angrily-" ye sab kya h vineet..."

Vineet-" gussa inpe nikalo..."

Vineet pointed in a direction and purvi looked there and saw a person wearing mask of smiley and he started singing and dancing

 _ **Chak de chak de chak de chak de saare gham**_

 ** _Chak de chak de chak de... tere sang hai hum_**

He removed the mask and purvi was stunned to see rajat...

 _ **Hans ke tu dekh toh ek baar... Khud hi aa jaegi phir bahaar**_

 _ **Hans ke toh dekh tu ek baar... Khud hi aa jaegi phir bahaar**_

 _ **Gaa le nayi sargam... Geet naya gaa**_

 _ **Aaya naya mausam... Aaya din naya**_

 _ **Chak de chak de chak de chak de saare gham**_

 _ **Chak de chak de chak de... tere sang hai hum...**_

 _ **Chak de chak de chak de chak de saare gham**_

 _ **Chak de chak de chak de... tere sang hai hum**_

Vineet too joined him in the song along with the kids...

 _ **Ched de dhun wo aaj cha jaane de mastiya**_

 _ **Chod de khulke aaj lehron mei kashtiya**_

 ** _Ched de dhun wo aaj cha jaane de mastiya_**

 ** _Chod de khulke aaj lehron mei kashtiya_**

 ** _Thokar mei masti ho... dang kar bhi jhoomei.._**

 ** _Mann bhi thirak jaaye... Badal ko chumei_**

 ** _BOTH- chak de chak de chak de chak de saare gham_**

 ** _Chak de chak de chak de... tere sang hai hum_**

 ** _Chak de chak de chak de chak de saare gham_**

 ** _Chak de chak de chak de... tere sang hai hum..._**

Purvi was seeing all this but don't know why, she was not feeling angry at all... she was feeling nice but was unable to express it... Rajat saw this and went towards her...

 ** _Yeh hawa... tere paas aa ke hai beh rahi.._**

 ** _Chum le mere sang kaano mei hai keh rahi..._**

 ** _Yeh hawa... tere paas aa ke hai keh rahi.._**

 ** _Chum le mere sang kaano mei hai keh rahi..._**

 ** _lehrake balkhake muskurake jee le_**

 ** _VINEET-peele hawaao ko ghunghunake dheele..._**

 ** _BOTH- chak de chak de chak de chak de saare gham..._**

 ** _Chak de chak de chak de... tere sang hai hum_**

 ** _Chak de chak de chak de chak de saare gham..._**

 ** _Chak de chak de chak de.. tere sang hai hum.._**

Purvi-" sir... vineet... ye sab..."

Vineet-" tumhare liye purvi..."

She looked at the decoration and then the kids who were playing and dancing and said-" thank you vineet... thank you sir..."

Rajat-" thank you ke badle smile karti toh zyaada achcha lagta...but wo din bhi jaldi aaega..."

He turned but slipped due to muddy surface and fell to floor.

Seeing the way rajat fell, purvi laughed slightly.

Rajat instantly got up and clicked her pic.

Purvi-" sir..."

Rajat-" pata nai ye moment phir kab dekhne ko miley..."

Vineet-" sahi kaha sir... achcha ab bachcho ke paas chalein?"

Rajvi nodded and trio went towards the kids and after a long time, purvi was enjoying whole heartedly and don't know why but rajat was happy to see her like this...

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **I hope you all like it...**

 **So dekhte h what happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to know**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all... Soooo sorry for this late update...**

 **Nia757, Rajvi lover, arooj, Rajvi Fan 123, luv duo nd purvi, mithi, Candy126, RK Swety, upendra dhanu, mouni, Nameuzma, dhruv, Izzy, Bhumi98, Anayaa bhardwaj... Thank you all... Sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh**

 **So zyaada bakwaas na karte hue... Here I start the fic...**

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **!HEART AND MIND!**_

 **Next day;**

Rajat was getting ready for the bureau and his face was having a constant smile as he was happy that he could make purvi smile.

Voice-" kya baat h... aaj toh mera handsome kuch zyaada hi smile kar raha h..."

Rajat turned and smiled more seeing her mother.

Rajat-" kuch nai mummy... bas aaj ka din bahut achcha h..."

RM-" hmmm... wo toh h... waise ek baat kahu?"

Rajat-" kya?"

RM-" maine ACP sir se baat karke tumhare liye half day le liya h...'

Rajat-" par kyu mummy... hum log kahi jaa rahe h kya?"

RM-" hum nai tum jaa rahe ho..."

Rajat (suspiciously)-" kaha?"

RM-" aahhhmmm..."

Rajat-" mummy... kya baat h?"

RM-" wo tumhe royal cafe jaana h..."

Rajat-" kisliye?"

RM-" neetu aunty ki beti shweta se milne..."

Before rajat could say anything, RM said-" mana mat karna beta please... mai unhe bol chuki hu..."

Rajat-" mummy par mai abhi shaadi nai karna chahta..."

RM-" haan toh mai kab bol rahi hu ki usse shaadi kar lo... bas milne ko bol rahi hu..."

Rajat signed and said-" theek h mummy... ab mai bureau jau..."

RM smiled widely and said-" haan beta..."

Rajat too smiled a bit seeing her mother and went towards the bureau.

 **In the bureau;**

Rajat reached the bureau and greeted everyone and got engrossed in the work.

Purvi noticed this and thought-' ye rajat sir ko kya ho gaya h... aaj itni seriously kaam kar rahe h...'

Her thoughts were interrupted by vineet's voice.

Vineet-" purvi..."

Purvi-" huh... kya hua?"

Vineet-" tujhe kya hua? kaha khoyi h..."

Purvi-" nai... kuch nai..."

Vineet-" tumhe pata h na ki tum jhoot bolne mei disaster ho..."

Purvi lowered her gaze and said-" haan pata h..."

Vineet-" toh ab batao... baat kya h?"

Purvi-" wo aaj rajat sir kuch upset lag rahe h.."

Vineet looked at rajat who was engrossed in the work and said-" haan yaar... mujhe bhi aisa lag raha h..."

Purvi-" toh tum poocho na unse..."

Vineet looked at purvi and said-" oh hello.. mai kyu... tum poocho na..."

Purvi-" tumhe pata h na ki mujhse nai hoga..."

Vineet smiled and said-" toh request karo mujhse..."

Purvi glared him and he continued-" karo karo..."

Purvi took a deep breath and said-" vineet... please rajat sir se poocho ki kya baat h..."

Vineet smiled and said-" avashya balike..."

Purvi made an annoyed face and vineet went towards rajat and purvi was able to hear their talks.

Vineet-" rajat sir..."

Rajat looked up at him and said-" haan vineet..."

Vineet-" sir aap theek h na..."

Rajat-" haan..."

Vineet-" nai..."

Rajat was unable to say anything.

Vineet-" kya baat h sir..."

Rajat told everything to vineet.

Vineet-" hmmm... toh ye baat h..."

Rajat-" haan yaar... mai chahta hu ki wo ladki mujhe reject kar de..."

Vineet-" sir ye impossible h..."

Rajat(confused)-" kyu?"

Vineet- " koi paagal hi hogi jo aapko reject karegi..."

Rajat pouted and said-" tum meri tareef kar rahe ho ya taunt maar rahe ho..."

Vineet smiled and said-" jo aap samjhe sir..."

Rajat-" vineet please... mai mazaak ke mood mei bilkul nai hu.."

Vineet-" toh aap hi uss ladki ko reject kar dijiyega..."

Rajat-" paagal ho kya?"

Vineet-" kyu sir..."

Rajat -" yaar kisi bhi ladki ko muh pe no bolna achcha nai lagta h..."

Vineet-" agreed... now what..."

Rajat signed and said-" let's see..."

Just then a case got reported and everyone got involved in that.

 **Afternoon at royal café;**

Rajat was sitting in the café and was thinking-' god please... mujhe iss shaadi ke chakkar mei nai padna h...'

Just then, he heard a voice-" Mr. Rajat kumar..."

Rajat turned and saw a girl standing.

Rajat-" and you must be shweta..."

Shweta smiled and said-" right..."

Rajat-" aap khadi kyu h... baithiye na..."

Shweta-" thank you..."

Shweta sat in front of him.

There was silence for two minutes and finally rajat broke it.

Rajat-" aap kuch lengi..."

Shweta-" I guess coffee would be better..."

Rajat-" ya sure..."

Rajat ordered two cups of coffee.

Shweta-" so CID officer..."

Rajat rolled his eyes and said-" yeah..."

Shweta-" aap logo ki life kitni adventurous hoti hogi na... like criminals ko pakadna... and investigation and interrogation... blah blah blah..."

She was speaking continuously and rajat was very much irritated.

Shweta-" kab se mai hi boli jaa rahi hu... aap bhi toh kuch boliye..."

Rajat's POV-' thank god bolne ka mauka toh diya.'

Rajat-" aap kya karti h?'

Shweta-" mai... kuch khaas nai... abhi fashion designing ka course kar rahi hu and its so much fun... "

Rajat was constantly keeping a forceful smile and was feeling like sleepy until he heard a voice.

Voixe-" rajat..."

The voice was loud enough to be heard by everyone.

Rajat looked from where the voice came and was stunned to see purvi standing. He was more shocked to see that she was wearing salwar suit.

She came towards them and said-" aap yaha kya kar rahe h?"

Shweta-" rajat... who is she?"

Before rajat could say anything, purvi said-" tum kaun hoti ho ye poochne waali... and by the way... who are you?"

Shweta-" mai ye tumhe ye kyu batau..."

Purvi-" kyunki iss waqt tum mere **husband** ke saath baithi ho..."

Rajat was too shocked to react.

Shweta( stunned)-" husband..."

Purvi-" haan... Mrs. Purvi Rajat kumar..."

Shweta-" rajat... aapki shaadi ho chuki h?"

Purvi-" oh hello... unki wife tumhare saamne khadi h aur tumhe doubt ho raha h..."

Shweta-" agar aisi baat h toh phir ye sab kyu..."

Purvi-" ye zaroor meri saasuma ka kiya dhara h... wo shuru se hi mere aur rajat ke khilaaf thi... aur do din pehle mera aur inka jhagda ho gaya toh saasuma ne inse ye rishta todne ke liye bol diya... ye gusse mei the issliye haan kar Di... aur saasuma ne rajat ke liye doosra rishta dhundhna shuru kar diya..." She wiped her tears.

Shweta got up and kept her hand on purvi's shoulder and said-" chinta mat karo purvi... mai aunty se baat karti hu..."

Purvi said instantly-" nai... unhe ye pata nai chalna chahiye ki mai yaha aayi thi... warna wo bawaal kar dengi..."

Shweta-" theek h... mai aunty se keh dungi ki maine rajat ko reject kar diya..."

Purvi-" thank you... tum bas itna bol dena... baaki mai samhaal lungi..."

Shweta-" aur rajat... gusse ya jaldbaazi mei faisla nai lena chahiye... good bye..."

Saying this, she went from there.

Purvi's expression changed from emotional to scary and she looked at rajat.

Purvi (scared)-" sorry sir..."

Rajat got up from his seat and purvi looked down. There was silence for two seconds and suddenly rajat burst out laughing.

Purvi looked at him and was confused on his reaction.

Rajat controlled his laugh and said-" purvi... thank you sooooooo much... tum jaanti nai ho tumne kya kiya h... I mean meri itni badi problem ko phat se solve kar diya... thanks yaar thank you so much..."

Purvi tried to smile and said-" you're welcome sir..."

Rajat-" hmmm... koshish karti raho... I'm sure ek din khul ke hasogi... by the way... lunch?"

Purvi-" starving..."

They sat down and had their dinner.

 **Night at rajat's house;**

rajat was sitting and completing a file in his room when her mother came.

She sat opposite to him.

RM-" wo neetu ka phone aaya tha... keh rahi thi ki shweta abhi shaadi nai karna chahti..."

Rajat looked at her and said-" that's good.. hum dono ke liye..."

RM-" hmmm... waise ye purvi kaun h?"

Rajat looked at her stunned.

Rajat-" purvi... wo.."

RM-" tumhari wife... jisse tumhara jhagda hua h aur mai tumhare liye dusri dulhan dhundh rahi hu..."

Rajat-" mummy... ye tumhe kaise pata..."

RM-" bachchu maa hu tumhari... sab pata h mujhe... mai bhi royal café mei thi..."

Rajat-" sorry mummy... par ye mera nai purvi ka plan tha... mujhe iss baare mei kuch nai pata tha..."

RM-" jaanti hu..."

Rajat-" tum naraaz nai ho na.."

RM smiled and said-" nai beta... achcha ye purvi hai kaun..."

Rajat-" mummy wo meri colleague h..."

RM-" sirf colleague..."

Rajat-" aahhmmm... friend bhi h to some extent..."

RM-" hmmm... achchi ladki h..."

Rajat-" wo toh h... par usne apne aapko itna strong bana liya h ki kabhi use koi khushi dikhti hi nai..."

RM-" ho sakta ki koi baat ho..."

Rajat-" ho sakta h..."

RM-" achcha ab ye socha band karo aur so jao..."

Rajat-" haan mummy bas ye file..."

RM took the file and said-" subha uth ke kar lena... good night..."

Rajat smiled and said-" good night..."

RM went from there and rajat took out his mobile and saw the photo of purvi in which she was smiling.

Rajat-" smile karte hue sach mei achchi lagti ho... I hope tum apne aap ko ek mauka do zindagi jeene ka..."

He kept the mobile aside and drifted to sleep.

 **Meanwhile at purvi's house;**

Purvi was setting her bed but was engrossed in her thoughts. Rajat's words were echoing in her ears...

 _Tum kabhi smile nai kar sakti kya?_

 _Thank you ke badle smile karti toh zyaada achcha lagta_

 _Koshish karti raho... I'm sure ek din khul ke hasogi_

Purvi went towards the mirror and looked at herself.

Purvi-" ek baar try karti hu..."

She tried to smile widely but said-" kuch zyaada hi daant dikh rahe h..."

Purvi again tried to smile while keeping her lips closed.

Purvi-" bilkul bandariya lag rahi hu..."

She went towards the bed frustrated.

Purvi-" ye rajat sir bhi na... pata nai kyu kar rahe h ye sab... and god knows unki baato ka asar mujhpe kyu ho raha h..."

She looked upwards and said-" ab aap hi iska solution batao..."

She lied on bed and drifted to sleep...

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **I hope you all liked the chapter..**

 **Will try to post next one soon...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all... Soooo sorry for this late update...**

 **Guest, Neha Malik, arooj, Nia757, mithi, luv duo nd purvi, Candy126,arushi-nadia, RK Sweety, Rajvi Fan123...Thank you all... Sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh**

 **So zyaada bakwaas na karte hue... Here I start the fic...**

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **!HEART AND MIND!**_

 **After few days;**

There was a case reported and CID team went in the jungle to investigate.

Abhijeet-" poora jungle chaan maro... kuch na kuch toh milega..."

All-" yes sir..."

All the team members divided themselves. Rajvi and vineet went together in a direction.

They were walking and investigating continuously. Due to hot weather rajat was feeling thirsty but he didn't say anything.

Rajat-" har ek ped aur tehni ko kayide se check karo.. "

Vineet-" yes sir..."

Rajat continued checking when suddenly purvi came towards him.

Purvi-" sir..."

Rajat turned to her and said-" haan purvi... kuch mila?"

Purvi shook her head and forwarded a bottle to him saying-" ye lijiye... paani pee lijiye..."

Rajat looked at her stunned and said-" tumhe kaise pata chala..."

Purvi-" bas pata chal gaya..."

Rajat smiled a bit and took the bottle saying-" thanks..."

Vineet saw this and smiled thinking-' purvi ko pehli baar kisi ki itni care karte dekh raha hu... kuch toh baat h..'

They continued walking when rajat stopped.

Vineet-" kya hua sir?"

Rajat-" yaha se do raaste jaate h... we will have to divide again..."

Before purvi could say anything , vineet said-" theek h sir... aap aur purvi uas taraf jaiye... mai iss taraf dekhta hu..."

And without waiting for reply, vineet went from there.

Rajat-" aahhmmm... chalein?"

Purvi nodded and they went in a direction.

 **After half an hour;**

Rajvi were searching for evidence when suddenly purvi spotted something.

Purvi-" sir..."

Rajat came towards her and said-" haan purvi..."

Purvi-" sir wo dekhiye..."

Rajat saw a house and said-" jungle ke beecho beech ghar..."

Purvi looked at him and said-" sir humei baakiyo ko bula lena chahiye..."

No sooner purvi said that than rajat pulled her to him and and pushed her aside and a bullet shot was heard.

Purvi was confused for a second but as soon as she heard bullet shot she was stunned. She turned and saw rajat holding his arm and was sitting on ground.

Purvi rushed to him saying-" rajat sir..."

Rajat tried to be normal and said-" mai theek hu..."

Purvi-" nai theek h aap..."

Rajat (yelled)-" purvi watch out..."

Purvi turned and saw a goon with stick. He was about to attack purvi when abhijeet came in the middle and pushed the goon.

Abhijeet-" tum log theek ho..."

All the team members arrived and they started fighting with the goon.

Purvi-" sir mai theek hu par rajat sir ko goli lagi h..."

Rajat-" purvi mai..."

Purvi (cutting him)-" aap chup rahenge..."

Abhijeet saw rajat's arm and said-" haan rajat... purvi tum rajat ko doctor ke paas le jao... yaha hum dekhte h..."

Rajat-" but sir..."

Abhijeet-" rajat..."

Rajat-" okay sir.."

Purvi took rajat to the hospital.

 **In the hospital;**

The nurse was doing rajat's dressing. He was trying hard to control but the pain was unbearable.

When the nurse applied antiseptic, rajat screamed a bit-" ahhh..."

Every time he made such noise, tears flowed down purvi's eyes. She herself didn't know why she was feeling the pain of rajat's wound.

Nurse did the dressing and said-" ab aap seedha ghar jaiye aur thodi der rest kariye... okay..."

Rajat tried to smile and said-" okay sister..."

Purvi immediately wiped her tears and said-" chaliye... mai aapko ghar chod deti hu..."

Rajat-" no need purvi... mai chala jaunga..."

Purvi glared him and said-" really..."

Rajat got scared a bit and said-" nai nai... tum mujhe ghar drop kar do..."

Purvi-" better.. ab chaliye..."

Rajat nodded and they went from hospital.

 **At rajat's house;**

Rajvi reached their and purvi ringed the bell. RM opened the door and was surprised seeing rajat with purvi.

RM-" rajat tum itni jaldi aa gaye aaj... aur ye..."

Purvi-" aunty mai purvi..."

RM-" andar aao..."

They entered in and RM was stunned to see rajat's bandaged arm.

RM-" rajat ye haath mei kya hua?"

Rajat-" kuch nai mummy bas choti si chot h..."

Purvi (cutting him)-" choti si chot... aunty inhe goli lagi h..."

RM (shocked)-" kya?"

Rajat-" mummy bas goli chu ke nikal gayi thi..."

Purvi-" aap toh chup hi rahiye... "

Rajat-" achcha theek h yaar... itna kyu hyper ho rahi ho..."

Purvi-" hyper na hu toh kya hu... khud ka khayaal nai rakhte aur jab koi aapki care kar raha h toh aap keh rahe h hyper kyu ho rahi ho..."

RM smiled seeing their cute fight.

Rajat-" achcha sorry yaar..."

Purvi-" you should be..."

RM-" achcha tum dono baitho... mai coffee le aati hu..."

Purvi-" mai bhi aati hu aunty..."

RM-" arrey nai beta..."

Purvi-" please aunty..."

RM smiled and said-" theek h... rajat tum apne room mei jao aur rest karo..."

Rajat-" okay mummy..."

Rajat went in his room.

 **After sometimes;**

Rajat was lying on his bed and was reading a book when RM entered with two mugs of coffee.

Rajat-" aap coffee nai lengi?"

RM took a mug and said-" mai toh le rahi hu..."

Rajat-" purvi?"

RM-" wo bhi legi.."

Rajat-" phir mai.."

Purvi entered while saying-" aap ye lenge..."

Rajat was stunned to see **haldi Waals doodh** in her hand.

Rajat-" ye..."

Purvi forwarded the glass and said-" haan..."

Rajat-" purvi..."

Purvi (sternly)-" sir..."

Rajat took the glass and drank it while making faces.

After having coffee, purvi said-" ab mai chalti hu aunty..."

RM-" beta dinner karke jao..."

Purvi-" nai aunty... wo mujhe file bhi complete karni h.. issliye..."

RM smiled and said-" achcha theek h... aati rehna..."

Purvi tried to smile and said-" ji aunty... bye sir..."

Rajat-" bye..."

Purvi went from there and RM said-" achchi ladki h..."

Rajat smiled and said-" haan mummy..."

RM-" rajat..."

Rajat-" hmmm..."

RM-" tum use pasand karte hu..."

Rajat-" haan mummy.. I like her as a friend..."

RM-" tum jaante ho mai kya pooch rahi hu..."

Rajat lowered his gaze.

RM-" rajat..."

Rajat looked at her and said-" mummy mai confused hu... I promise mujhe jaise hi iska answer pata chalega mai aapko bata dunga..."

RM-" theek h.. ab tum rest karo.. mai dinner prepare karti hu..."

Rajat nodded and RM went to prepare dinner.

 **Meanwhile;**

Purvi reached her house and found the door opened.

She signed and entered in saying-" bata deta ki tu ghar pe aa raha h vineet..."

Vineet(still looking at TV)-" kya fark padta yaar..."

Purvi kept her bag on side table and sat beside him on the couch.

Vineet-" Sir kaise h?"

Purvi-" theek h..."

Vineet-" aur tu..."

Purvi-" mujhe kya hoga?"

Vineet looked at her and said-" wo toh teri laal aankh aur phaila hua kaajal bata rahe h..."

Purvi lowered her gaze.

Vineet-" purvi..."

Purvi-" I don't know vineet... aur mujhe abhi iss baare mei kuch sochna nai h..."

Vineet-" ek baat kahu..."

Purvi-" hmmm..."

Purvi-" tu ek baar apne chacha se baat karle.."

Purvi (a bit angry)-" vineet..."

Vineet-" yaar sach mei ho sakta h ki unki koi majboori ho... tu ek baar unse baat karle na..."

Purvi thought for a while and said-" theek h..."

Vineet smiled and said-" chal ab fresh ho ja... mai dinner lagaata hu..."

Purvi-" tune banaaya..."

Vineet-" yup..."

Purvi smiled a bit and said-" mai abhi aayi..."

Purvi went in her room and vineet said-" lagta h rajat sir ka rang ispe chadh raha h..."

And he went to set the table.

 **Next morning;**

Rajat entered the bureau and found only purvi present.

He went towards her and said-" good morning purvi..."

Purvi looked at him and said-" good morning sir.."

Rajat-" baaki sab kaha h..."

Purvi looked in file and said-" vineet store room mei h and baaki sab investigation ke liye gaye h..."

Rajat smiled and said-" phir se itni serious ho gayi..."

Purvi looked at him and said a bit angrily-" aapki problem kya h?"

Rajat(confused)-" what?"

Purvi-" aapko kuch kaam nai h kya... har waqt mere peeche pade rehte h... jab dekho mujhe hasaane ki koshish karte h... Kyu?"

Rajat was taken aback.

Rajat-" purvi tum theek ho na..."

Purvi-" haan... bilkul theek hu mai... and please sir meri life mei aur interfare mat kariye... "

Rajat-" kuch hua h kya..."

Purvi(loudly)-" aapko ek baar mei baat samajh nai aati... mujhe aapse senior junior ke alaawa koi aur rishta nai rakhna... samjhe aap... meherbaani karke mujhe akela chod dijiye..."

Rajat too got angry and said-" enough purvi... mai sirf ye koshish kar raha tha ki tum khul ke zindagi jiyo... but you... you are hopeless purvi..."

Saying this rajat went towards his desk and purvi took a file and went towards store room.

Vineet, who was listening to their conversation, came towards rajat and said-" sir..."

Rajat( cutting him)-" vineet please... ab tum purvi ki wakaalat karne mat aao.. wo ladki kabhi nai badal sakti..."

Saying this, he went towards the cafeteria and vineet stood their confused.

 **Evening at rajat's house;**

Rajat entered in the house storming.

RM-" kya hua beta... sab theek h na.."

Rajat(rudely)-" kuch nai hua h mummy..."

Rajat was about to go to his room when her mother held his hand and said-" kya baat h?"

Rajat turned to her and said-" tumne mujhse kal purvi ke baare mei poocha tha na..."

RM left his hand and said-" haan..."

Rajat-" toh suno... **wo ladki kisi ke pyaar ke laayak nai h... she is heartless...** "

Saying this, rajat went in his room and RM stood their shocked and confused.

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **Hope you all liked the chapter...**

 **Let's see aage kya hota h...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all... Soooo sorry for this late update...**

 **luv duo nd purvi, Drizzle 1640, Neha Malik, arooj, RK Sweety, Rajvi Fan 123, Nia757, mithi, Guest, Candy126, ashwiniathwal... Thank you all... Sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh**

 **So zyaada bakwaas na karte hue... Here I start the fic...**

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **!HEART AND MIND!**_

 **Same evening at purvi's house;**

Purvi came towards her house and saw that the door was open.

She entered in the house storming and said-" tu phir bina batae aa gaya..."

Vineet, who was sitting on the couch, jerked a bit and said-" tu itna gussa kyu ho rahi h... pehli baar thodi na aaya hu aise..."

Purvi-" par ab se aisa nai chalega... meri permission ke bina tu mere ghar mei nai aaega... samajh mei aaya..."

Vineet (confused)-" tum theek ho na..."

Purvi turned to other side and said-" tumhe usse koi matlab nai hona chahiye vineet... just get out of my house..."

Vineet-" purvi..."

Purvi turned to him and said-"just go..."

Vineet controlled his anger and went out of her house.

As soon as vineet went, purvi sat on the floor and started crying.

Purvi-" I'm sorry rajat sir... I'm sorry vineet... Please mujhe maaf kar dena... par mujhe ye sab karna pad raha h..."

She was sobbing when she felt a hand in her shoulder.

She looked up and was stunned to see the person. She jerked the hand and said-" aap yaha kya kar rahe h **chacha... "**

Chacha smiled and said-" tumhe rota hua nai dekh sakta purvi..."

Purvi-" rota hua... huh... aap toh khush honge..."

Chacha-" abhi kaha... jab tak mujhe wo information nai mil jaati tab tak kaise khush ho sakta hu..."

Purvi-" mujhe nai pata tha ki mere chacha ek terrorist h..."

Chacha-" so sad... ab ye emotional drama chodo aur kaam ki baat pe aate h... kuch progress hui..."

Purvi-" abhijeet sir se baat ki h... aapki case file kaun se police station mei h mujhe pata chal gaya h..."

Chacha-" great ab waha jaa karke wo file le aao.."

Purvi-" ye itna easy nai h... jab tak mere saath koi senior nai hoga ya phir koi notice nai hoga... wo mujhe file nai denge..."

Chacha-" toh apne senior ko le jao... kya nam h uska ... haan rajat..."

Purvi(angrily)-" mai rajat sir ko inn sabmei involve nai karna chahti... mai nai chahti ki wo ek terrorist ki help karne mei meri madad kare..."

Chacha-" achcha... tabhi mai socho ki aaj tumne rajat aur vineet se itni rudely kyu baat ki... khair chodo... mujhe mere kaam se matlab h... "

Purvi-" mujhe thoda time lagega..."

Chacha-" zyaada time mat lena... aur koi hoshiyaari mat karna warna..."

Purvi(cutting him frustratedly)-" pata h mujhe ki aapne rajat sir aur vineet ke peeche apne gunde lagaaye h aur mere phones bhi tap kiye h..."

Chacha-" samajhdaar ho...chalta hu..."

Her chacha went from their and purvi sat on the couch while sobbing silently.

 **Next morning in the bureau;**

Purvi entered in the bureau while thinking something deeply. She didn't see and bumped to someone. She was about to fall when the person saved her by holding her waist. She looked up and saw HIM.

Purvi's POV-' pata nai kyu par mera dil ye jaanta tha ki ye aap hi ho sakte h... mujhe maaf kar dijiyega sir par mere paas aur koi option nai h...'

Rajat's POV-' kispe vishwaas karu purvi... tumhari baatein kuch aur keh rahi h aur aankhein kuch aur... samajh nai aa raha ki kiski baat manu...'

Voice-" ahem ahem..."

Rajvi separated instantly and saw daya standing.

Daya ( naughtily)-" sab theek h na..."

Purvi went from their while controlling her tears and Rabat went towards washroom with angry expression.

Daya-" inhe kya ho gaya..."

 **After sometimes;**

Purvi was sitting on her desk thinking-' kya karu mai... kisi ko batau... par kaise... mere chacha ne har taraf apne informers lagae h... agar unhe pata chal gaya ki maine kisi ko bataya h toh rajat sir aur vineet... nai nai mai ye risk nai le sakti...'

Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice-" purvi..."

Purvi looked up and saw vineet.

Purvi-" haan vineet..."

Vineet-" ye file ho gayi h toh tu... I mean tum ispe rajat sir ka sign le kar ACP sir ko de dena kyunki mujhe urgently HQ jaana h abhijeet sir ke saath..."

Purvi felt as if someone has pierced her heart when vineet's 'tu' became ' tum ' but she controlled herself and said-" theek h"

Vineet kept the file and went from their.

Purvi went towards rajat's desk and said-" sir..."

Rajat(looking in a file)-" haan bolo..."

Purvi-" sir iss file pe aapke sign..."

Rajat( cutting her)-" tum rakh do mai sign karke ACP sir ko de dunga..."

Purvi(almost teary)-" yes sir..."

Purvi kept the file and turned while closing her eyes and a drop of tear escaped from it. She quickly wiped it and went towards her desk.

Rajat looked up and saw purvi going and he too wiped his tears before taking the file.

Rajat's POV-' kyu kar rahi ho ye purvi...'

Suddenly a case was reported and rajvi and pankaj went towards the crime scene.

They were investigating when suddenly purvi fell on the ground and her ankle twisted a bit.

Purvi(screaming a bit)-" ahhh..."

Rajat rushed to her and said in tensed voice-" kya hua purvi..."

Purvi-" wo ahhh... lagta h ankle twist ho gaya h..."

Rajat sat on the ground and started massaging her leg.

Purvi tried to stop him-" sir aap ye..."

Rajat-" ssshhh..."

He massaged her ankle and the pain got lessen.

He helped her to get up.

Purvi tried to smile and said-" thank you sir..."

Rajat-" ismei thank you kaisa... ye toh mera farz tha... aur agar tumhari jagah koi aur hota tab bhi mai yahi karta.."

Purvi got hurt and tears appeared in her eyes but she controlled herself.

They continued the investigation and after sometimes they came back to bureau.

 **At Night;**

All were leaving one by one and only rajvi were left in the bureau. Rajat was engrossed in the file and purvi has almost completed her work.

Purvi saw that rajat was still on his desk.

Don't know why but she couldn't control herself and went towards him.

Purvi-" sir..."

Rajat ignored her and continued his work.

Purvi-" sir raat kaafi ho gayi h.. aap ghar nai gaye ab tak..."

Rajat-" tumhe isse kya?"

Purvi-" sir aapko koi madad chahiye..."

Rajat looked at her and said-" haan.. yahi ki tum yaha se chali jao aur mujhe Mesa kaam karne do..."

Purvi controlled her emotions and said-" okay sir..."

She turned to go but her head started spinning. She lost her balance and was about to fall when rajat held her arms.

Rajat(tensed)-" purvi... purvi..."

But she got unconscious.

Rajat made her to sit on a chair and sprinkled some water on her face.

Soon she regained her senses and opened her eyes.

Rajat held her one arm and said-" tum theek ho na..."

Purvi looked at him and for the first time they both were lost in each other's eyes...

 _ **Teri yaad mei paagal pal pal rota hai...**_

 _ **Bin tere na jaage ye na sota hai...**_

 ** _Aksar tanhai mei tujhe pukare..._**

 ** _Na zor dil pe chale..._**

 ** _Haare haare haare... hum toh dil se haare..._**

 ** _Haare haare haare... hum toh dil se haare..._**

Purvi came out of the eye lock first and she looked down. Rajat too stepped back and said-" ek minute..."

He went and purvi thought-' ye kyu ho raha h mujhe... kyu mai apne aapko aapke paas aane se nai rok paa rahi hu...'

Suddenly she got a call. She looked at caller ID and picked up the call.

Purvi-" kya h chacha..."

Chacha-" wahi toh mai pooch raha hu ki kya ho raha h... kaam kaha tak pahucha..."

Purvi-" maine kaha na mujhe ek hafte ka time chahiye..."

Chacha-" wo sab toh theek h par aaj kal tum rajat ke saath kuch zyaada time spend nai kar rahi..."

Purvi-" matlab kya h aapka..."

Chacha-" matlab tum bhi abhi tak bureau mei ho aur wo bhi..."

Purvi-" aapko usse kya... aapka kaam ho raha h na..."

Chacha-" hmmm... par thoda jaldi..."

Purvi disconnected the call and thought-' inhe sab kaise pata chal jaata h... nai mujhe rajat sir se aur baaki sabse door rehna hoga... meri wajah se inn sabki jaan khatre mei na pad jaaye...'

Suddenly rajat came with a glass of juice and forwarded to her.

Rajat-" ye pee lo... better feel karogi..."

Purvi(in mind)-" I'm sorry sir..."

She immediately jerked his hand and the whole glass fell to floor.

She got up and said angrily-" nai chahiye mujhe..."

Rajat too got angry. Purvi got up and turned to go when rajat held her hand and pinned her against the wall.

Purvi-" ye kya badtameszi h.."

Rajat came closer to her and yelled-" shut up... just shut up..."

Rajat held her arms tightly and purvi said painfully-" sir..."

Rajat-" kyu kar rahi ho tum ye purvi... why..."

Purvi noticed pain in rajat's eyes. She tried to free herself and said-" sir please mujhe jaane dijiye..."

Rajat-" pehle mere sawaal ka jawaab do..."

Purvi-" kyu do jawaab... kis haq se aap mujhse sawaal pooch rahe h.."

Rajat came closer to her and said-" tumhe nai pata..."

They both looked at each other. Rajat gently caressed her cheek and shivered a bit.

Purvi-" sir..."

Rajat leaned and kissed her cheek. Purvi closed her eyes feeling his touch.

He slided his finger on her arms and she felt goosebumps in her body.

Rajat kissed her eyes and she held his hand tightly. He hugged her tightly and she too wrapped her arms around him.

Suddenly purvi's mind jerked and she immediately pushed him.

Rajat was stunned and purvi went from their crying.

Rajat's POV-' kya ho gaya h tumhe purvi...'

He went back to his desk, collected his stuffs and went towards his house...

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **I hope you all liked the chapter...**

 **Let's see what happens next...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all... Soooo sorry for this late update...**

 **Rajvi Fan123, FantasticMAGGI02, mithi, luv duo nd purci, Tejal, Candy126, arooj, Nia757, ashwiniathwal, Guest... Thank you all... Sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh**

 **So zyaada bakwaas na karte hue... Here I start the fic...**

 **Chapter 7**

 _ **!HEART AND MIND!**_

 **Next day;**

A case was reported and everyone was discussing about it.

ACP sir-" samajh nai aa raha h ye kaise ho sakta h... "

Abhijeet-" haan sir... vikrant toh mar gaya tha... phir ye fingerprints uske kaise ho sakte h..."

Daya-" sir ho sakta h ki vikrant mara hi na ho..."

Vineet-" par sir use toh khud ACP sir ne maara tha..."

Abhijeet- " hmmm... sir humei iss case ki poori detail nikalni hogi..."

ACP sir-" haan abhijeet... ek kaam karte h... rajat aur purvi... tum dono pune jao... waha ke police station mei vikrant ki case file h... use le aao..."

Rajvi looked at each other and rajat sais-" theek h sir..."

Purvi's POV-' pune police station... yahi par toh mere chacha ki case file h...kya mujhe wo file nikal leni chahiye...'

Her thoughts were interrupted by ACP sir's voice-" purvi..."

Purvi-" ye..yes sir..."

ACP sir-" kya hua?"

Purvi-" kuch nai sir..."

ACP sir-" toh phir pune ke liye niklo..."

Rajvi-" yes sir..."

Rajvi went out of the bureau towards pune.

 **On the way;**

Rajat was driving the car and there was complete silence.

Suddenly purvi's phone beeped. She saw that there was a message from his chacha..

 _ **Mujhe pata h ki tum pune jaa rahi ho aur ye bhi pata h ki meri case file waha pe h... kisi bhi tarah se use lao warna anjaam tum jaanti ho..**_

Purvi read the message and slightly glanced at rajat.

Purvi's POV-' mujhe rajat sir ko sab bata dena chahiye...'

She was about to tell him but her heart stopped her-' paagal ho gayi h kya... kya kar rahi h tu... rajat sir ki jaan khatre mei daalegi kya...'

Rajat noticed the tension on her face.

Rajat-" purvi..."

She came out of her thoughts and said-" haan sir..."

Rajat(caring tone)-" kuch baat h kya?"

Purvi wanted to tell him everything but she stopped and said-" nai sir..."

Rajat-" are you sure..."

Purvi-" yes sir..."

Rajat decided not to ask anything further and after sometimes, they reached pune.

They were about to enter the police station when rajat got a call.

He looked at the caller ID and said-" purvi... tum andar jaa ke file le lo... ek important call h..."

Rajat gave her a notice and she entered in the police station.

She showed the notice and the constable said-" mam... abhi sir toh h nai... par aap khud andar jaa ke file le sakti h..."

Purvi-" thank you..."

Purvi went inside the store room and started looking for the file. She grabbed vikrant's file and said to herself-"yahi sahi mauka h..."

She started looking for raghav (her chacha) case file and after a minute or so, she found it. She looked here and there and tore the page of the file, folded it properly and kept it inside her pocket.

She came out and said to constable-" thank you..."

Constable-" welcome mam..."

She moved out and found rajat standing.

Rajat-" file mili?"

Purvi nodded and said-" yes sir..."

Rajat took the file and was checking it.

Here, purvi's mind was very much disturbed and she was restless.

Rajat noticed this and said-" kya baat h purvi..."

Now purvi was unable to control herself. She sat on her knees and started crying. Rajat was astonished to see her like this. He too sat down and said- " purvi..."

Purvi(to herself)-" mai ye nai kar sakti... nai kar sakti..."

Rajat held her shoulders and said while whispering-" purvi... listen to me..."

Purvi looked at him and he said in same tone-" ab se theek do minute baad humpe attack hoga..."

Purvi(confused)-" kya?"

Rajat-" haan aur uss attack mei humare phones, vikrant case file aur **raghav case file** destroy ho jaegi..."

Purvi was stunned on hearing this.

Purvi-" sir aap.."

Rajat(cutting him)-" mujhe sab pata h.."

Purvi-" but sir aapke peeche..."

Rajat-" mujhe pata h ki mere peeche informers h... par ab wo wahi dekhenge jo hum unhe dikhaenge... khadi ho..."

Purvi stood up and rajat said-" ready..."

Purvi nodded and just then, some goons came and they fakely attacked rajvi and as per the plans their phones and case files were destroyed.

Rajat-" chalo yaha se..."

Purvi(confused)-" kaha..."

Rajat held her hand and said-" sawaal mat poocho... bas chalo..."

Rajvi sat in the car and went towards a house.

Purvi was about to say something but rajat stopped her and took her inside the house.

Purvi-" sir ye kaun si jagah h..."

Rajat-" ye CID ki sabse safe jagah h.. yaha chaah kar bhi tumhare chacha ke informers nai aa sakte..."

Purvi-" sir aapko sab kaise pata chala..."

Rajat smiled a bit and said-" jab tumne vineet ko apne ghar se nikal diya tha tab vineet ne tumhare chacha ko andar jaate hue dekh liya aur usne tumhari aur tumhare chacha ki saari baat sun li..."

Purvi(stunned)-" kya?"

Rajat-" haan phir usne sab mujhe bata diya aur tabhi humne ye plan banaya... iss plan mei abhijeet sir, daya sir aur ACP sir bhi shaamil the..."

Purvi(teary)-" sir I'm really sorry... maine aapse bahut rudely baat ki... mujhe maaf kar dijiye..."

Rajat came towards her, wiped her tears and said-" nai purvi... ismei tumhari koi galti nai h... in fact I'm happy ki tumne unn gaddaro ki madad karne se mana kar diya..."

Purvi looked at him and he smiled slightly. Purvi too smiled a bit and rajat said-" ab sumo aage kya karna h..."

Rajat discussed something with her after listening to which she said shockingly-" nai sir..."

Rajat-" purvi yahi ek raasta h.."

Purvi-" par sir mai aapki jaan khatre mei nai daal sakti..."

Rajat(unintentionally)-" meri jaan toh already khatre mei h..."

Purvi(confused)-" kya sir..."

Rajat came to reality and said-" ahhmm... kuch nai..."

Purvi-" sir iss plan mei bahut khatra h..."

Rajat-" I know purvi par ye perfect plan h..."

Purvi-" sir..."

Rajat-" please purvi..."

Purvi thought for sometime and said-" theek h sir... jaisa aapko sahi lage..."

Rajat smiled and said-" okay toh ek kaam karte h... raat hone waali h toh yahi ruk jaate h... kal subha niklenge..."

Purvi-" okay sir... mai tab dinner prepare kar deti hu.."

Rajat-" purvi tum..."

Purvi(cutting him)-" maine aapki baat maani na... ab aap bhi meri baat maaniye..."

And without giving rajat a chance to speak, purvi went towards kitchen.

Rajat saw her going and smiled to himself...

 _ **Ae kaash... kaash yu hota...**_

 ** _Har shaam saath tu hota..._**

 ** _Chup chaap dil na yu rota.._**

 ** _Har shaam saath tu hota..._**

 _(He got up and went towards the kitchen)_

 ** _Guzara ho tere bin guzara ab mushkil hai lagta..._**

 ** _Nazaara ho tera hi nazaara ab har din hai lagta..._**

He was about to to keep his hand in her shoulder but she turned and bumped to him. She lost her balance and was about to fall but rajat saved her by holding her from waist and they shared a cute eye lock...

 _ **Hale dil tujhko sunata dil agar ye bol pata...**_

 _ **Bakhuda tujhko hai chaahta jaan...**_

 ** _Tere sang jo pal bitaata waqt se mai wo maang laata..._**

 ** _Yaad karke muskuraata haan..._**

 ** _Wohooooo..._**

Purvi came out of the eye lock and she looked away. Rajat too came to reality and made her stand properly.

Rajat-" you are okay?"

Purvi just nodded and said-" aap yaha..."

Rajat-" wo... paani..."

Purvi-" ek minute..."

Purvi gave him water. He drank and went back to drawing room and sat on the couch. Suddenly he felt that someone hugged him from back. He turned and smiled seeing purvi. She too smiled and kissed his cheek...

 _ **Tu meri raah ka sitaara... tere bina hu mai awaara...**_

 _(she came and sat adjacent to him)_

 ** _Jab bhi tanhaayi ne sataaya.. tujhko besakhta pukaara..._**

 _(he pulled her towards himself and hugged her tightly)_

 ** _Chaahat hai meri laa fanaa..._**

 ** _Par meri jaan .. dil mei hu rakhta aaa.._**

 ** _Hale dil tujhko sunata dil agar ye bol paata..._**

 ** _Bakhuda tujhko hai chaahta jaan..._**

 ** _Tere sang jo pal bitata waqt se mai wo maang lata..._**

 ** _Yaad karke muskuraata haan..._**

 ** _Wohooooo..._**

They separated and rajat looked at her. She blushed and looked down. He gently lifted her chin and made her to face him. He cupped her face and purvi too dived in the moment and closed her eyes. He leaned closer to her but was disturbed by a loud voice.

Voice-" sir khaana lag gaya h... jaldi aaiye..."

Rajat instantly opened his eyes and saw that purvi was calling him from in the kitchen.

'SAPNA' He slapped his head and went towards the dining area.

They sat opposite to each other and started eating. Rajat was secretly stealing glance of purvi so that she doesn't notice him...

 _ **Khwaabo ka kab tak lu sahaara... ab toh tu aa bhi ja khudaara...**_

 _ **Meri ye dono paagal aankhein... har pal maange tera nazaara...**_

 _ **Samjhau inko kis tarah..**_

 _ **Inpe mera bas nai chalta... aaa...**_

 _ **Hale dil tujhko sunata dil agar ye bol paata...**_

 _ **Bakhuda tujhko hai chaahta jaan...**_

 ** _Tere sang jo pal bitata waqt se mai wo maang laata..._**

 ** _Yaad karke muskuraata haan..._**

 ** _Wohoooooo..._**

After the dinner, rajat said-" purvi tum room mei so jao..."

Purvi-" aur aap..."

Rajat smiled and said-" mai yaha aaram se so jaunga..."

Purvi-" but sir..."

Rajat(cutting her)-" no buts purvi... ab tum so jao... kal subha humei jaldi nikalna h aur plan execute karna h..."

Purvi-" okay sir..."

Purvi turned to go but stopped and turned back to him.

Rajat( confused)-" kya hua purvi..."

Purvi came towards him and instantly hugged him. Rajat was surprised at first but became confused on hearing her sobs.

Rajat caressed her hairs and said-" purvi... kya hua?"

Purvi(sobbing)-" thank you sir... thank you sooo much..."

Rajat understood and smiled saying-" purvi... friends ko thanks nai kehte... okay..."

Purvi nodded and rajat separated saying-" ab rona band karo..."

Purvi wiped her tears and rajat patted her cheek and said-" jaa ke rest karo... aur koi tension mat lena... Okay... good night..."

Purvi smiled and said-" okay sir... good night ..."

She went in the room and rajat sat laid down on the couch.

Rajat-" _**I love you purvi..."**_

He smiled and don't know when he slept while thinking of her...

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **So... What's rajat's plan?**

 **Rajat toh purvi se pyaar karne laga... but kya purvi bhi usse pyaar karti h?**

 **Stay tuned to know... Hope you all liked the chapter...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots...;-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all... Soooo sorry for this late update...**

 **ashwiniathwal, Rajvi Fan 123, arooj, mithi, Izzy, Mouni, Candy126, Sneha, Nia 757, 5c 10combination, Saachi... Thank you all... Sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh**

 **So zyaada bakwaas na karte hue... Here I start the fic... Its short and filler chapter...**

 **Chapter 8**

 _ **!HEART AND MIND!**_

 **Next morning;**

Before starting back to mumbai, rajvi were discussing something.

Rajat-" okay... toh ab tum use phone karo..."

Purvi( a bit tensed)-" sir..."

Rajat(cutting her)-" purvi... trust me..."

Purvi nodded and called her chacha.

Purvi-" hello..."

Chacha-" haan purvi... kaam hua?"

Purvi looked at rajat and said-" haan... ho gaya... file mere paas h..."

Chacha-" very good...mai tumse parso aa ke file lunga..."

Purvi-" parso?"

Chacha-" kyu... koi problem h kya?"

Purvi-" nai nai... koi problem nai h..."

Chacha-" theek h.."

They disconnected the call and purvi said-" sir... agar use pata chal gaya ki mere paas file nai h toh wo aapko..."

Rajat(cutting her)-" kuch nai hoga mujhe... tum tension mat lo..."

Purvi smiled a bit and said-" aap h issliye toh tension nai h..."

Rajat too smiled and said-" ab chalein?"

Purvi nodded and they went towards the car.

 **In mumbai;**

Rajvi reached the bureau and acted as if nothing happened and rajat had already informed them about the plan.

Purvi was working on her desk but she was very disturbed from inside.

Rajat noticed this and he wanted to ask her but he remained quiet remembering the situation.

Abhijeet went towards purvi's desk and said-" purvi..."

But purvi was lost in her thoughts.

Abhijeet(a bit loudly)-" purvi..."

Purvi came to reality and said-" ye... yes sir..."

Abhijeet-" kya hua... pareshaan lag rahi ho..."

Purvi slightly looked at rajat and he signalled her as 'what happened'

Purvi-" sir.. mujhe kuch sahi nai lag raha h..."

Abhijeet (caring tone)-" tabiyat sahi h na..."

Purvi-" haan sir... bas aisa lag raha h ki jaise kuch galat ho raha h... ek bechaini si lag rahi h..."

Rajat too sensed that something is going wrong.

Abhijeet looked at both of them and said-" tension mat lo... sab sahi hoga..."

Purvi nodded and he continued-" achcha wo mahesh case file dena..."

Purvi-" yes sir.."

Purvi gave him the file and he went from their.

Just then, the gaurd came in and said-" sir..."

Daya went towards him and said-" kya hua?"

Guard-" sir ye... ye CD koi baahar chod gaya h..."

Abhijeet-" CD... kiske liye?"

Guard-" ispe purvi mam ka naam likha h..."

Purvi came to him and said-" dena.."

She took the CD and rajat said-" play karo ise purvi.."

Purvi nodded and played the CD and all were shocked.

 _A person was lying on the chair... his hands and legs were tied... blood was oozing out from his mouth and forehead and he was unconscious..._

Rajvi (together)-" **vineet..."**

 _A person came from behind laughing and it was none other that raghav (purvi's chacha)._

 _Raghav-" hi purvi... kaisi ho beta...tumne kya mujhe bewkoof samajh rakhkha h... mujhe tumhare aur tumhare rajat sir ke plan ke baare mei sab pata h... aur ab jo file tumne destroy ki h wo mujhe kisi bhi haalat mei kal tak chahiye...warna ye tumhara dost... gaya..."_

Video ends and all were angry.

Abhijeet-" himmat kaise hui ise aisa karne ki..."

Daya-" chodenge nai use hum..."

Rajat-" sir mere paas ek plan h..."

ACP sir-" kya?"

Rajat told them about the plan and all agreed.

ACP sir-" theek h...hum kal hi iss plan ko execute karenge..."

Finally purvi said while controlling herself-" sir mai ghar jaa sakti hu... please..."

All understood her condition and ACP sir said-" theek h..."

Saying this, ACP sir went for a meeting and purvi too went out.

Rajat too was unable to control himself but in vain.

Abhijeet came towards him and said-" rajat..."

Rajat instantly got up from his seat and said-" yes sir.."

Abhijeet-" tum bhi ghar jao..."

Rajat-""sir.."

Abhijeet(cutting him)-" rajat mai samajh sakta hu tumhari haalat... jaanta hu ki tum aur vineet kitne achche dost ho... chinta mat karo... sab sahi hoga..."

Rajat smiled slightly and abhijeet continued-" ab tum ghar jao..."

Rajat nodded and he too went out. He went towards his car but stopped seeing that purvi's car was still their.

Rajat-" purvi ki car yaha h... toh wo kaha h..."

He looked here and there and saw that there was a small park nearby. He went in and was surprised to see purvi sitting on the bench.

He went towards her and said-" ghar nai gayi ab tak..."

Purvi immediately wiped her tears and said-" sir aap..."

He sat adjacent to her and said-" purvi..."

She was controlling her tears from long but now she was unable to hold them up. She instantly hugged him and said while crying-" sir... sir.. vineet ... wo uski haalat dekhi thi aapne... unn logo ne kitna maara use... kitna khoon beh raha tha uska... kyu sir... meri saza vineet ko kyu de rahe h wo..."

Rajat was surprised as he never saw purvi like this but he hugged her back.

Purvi-" sir... vineet ne humesha meri help ki h.. mai kitna bhi usse rudely baat karu... wo kabhi bhi mujhse naraaz nai hota... aur aaj meri wajah se uski ye haalat ho gayi... kyu sir... kyu..."

Rajat-" purvi... shaant ho jao... hum vineet ko kuch nai hone denge..."

Purvi separated and asked like a kid-" pakka..."

Rajat wiped her tears and said while smiling slightly-" bharosa nai h mujhpe..."

Purvi-" sach kahu sir... toh khud se zyaada aap par bharosa karti hu..."

They looked at each other and shared a cute eye lock...

 _ **Aate jaate... haste gaate...**_

 _ **Socha tha maine man mei kayi baar...**_

 ** _Wo pehli nazar... halka sa asar.._**

 ** _Karta hai kyu iss dil ko bekaraar..._**

 ** _Ruk ke chalna.. chal ke rukna..._**

 ** _Na jaane tumhe hai kiska intezaar..._**

 ** _Tera wo yahi kahi... mai toh nai..._**

 ** _Lagta hai yahi kyu mujhko baar baar..._**

 ** _Yahi sach h... shaayad... MAINE PYAAR KIYA_**

 ** _Haan haan tumse_**

 ** _MAINE PYAAR KIYA..._**

They came out of the eye lock and purvi looked down while blushing slightly.

Rajat smiled a bit and said-"toh ab chalo..."

Purvi-" kaha?"

Rajat-" I mean mai tumhe ghar chod deta hu..."

Purvi-" sir mai chali jaungi... I mean mai car se aayi hu..."

Rajat-" jaanta hu... par tumhari haalat dekhkar mujhe aisa lag raha h ki mujhe tumhe ghar chodna chahiye..."

Purvi-" sir..."

Rajat-" purvi..."

Purvi gave up and said-" okay sir... jaisa aap chahe..."

Rajat smiled and they went towards their home...

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **Soooooo sorry for this short update but I hope you all liked it..**

 **Stay tuned to know further.**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all... Soooo sorry for this late update...**

 **Princess season, arooj, saachi, Rajvi Fan123, Candy126, Mouni, mitni, Nai757, Ashi, FantasticMAGGI02, Asfa746, guest...Thank you all... Sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh**

 **So zyaada bakwaas na karte hue... Here I start the fic...**

 **Chapter 9**

 _ **!HEART AND MIND!**_

 **Next morning in an empty factory;**

Purvi alone reached the place where raghav called.

She entered in the factory but saw no one.

Purvi(yelling)-" chacha... mai aa gayi.. aur file bhi h..."

No response.

Purvi got tensed and said-" ye chacha kaha gaye.. kahi unhone vineet ko kuch..."

Voice-" kuch nai kiya maine..."

She turned and saw his chacha standing and holding vineet with his one hand. Vineet was in subconscious state.

Purvi(moving forward)-" vineet..."

Raghav-" ahaan... wahi khadi raho... beta..."

Purvi stood at her place and said-" mai file le aayi hu... ab vineet ko chod do..."

Raghav smiled and said-" itni jaldi kya h beta... pehli baar yaha aayi ho... kya logi? Chai... coffee..."

Purvi(sternly)-" vineet..."

Raghav-" okay... file do..."

Purvi forwarded the file to him.

Outside, CID team was standing looking at the whole scenario.

Pankaj-" sir ab humei attack kar dena chahiye..."

Rajat-" nai pankaj... vineet abhi bhi uske paas h aur file se zyaada vineet ki jaan important h..."

Inside, raghav looked at the file and said-" hmmm... thanks for the file."

Purvi-" ab toh vineet ko chod do..."

Raghav-" purvi... tumne kya mujhe bewkoof samajh rakhkha h..."

Purvi(confused)-" kya matlab..."

Raghav smirked and said-" matlab mai ise chod du... jiske paas mere khilaaf kitne saare saboot h... impossible...ise toh marna hi hoga..."

Purvi was stunned.

Purvi-" ye galat baat h..."

Raghav-" sahi baat karna maine seekha bhi nai h... beta..."

He took out his gun and said-" aur haan... iske baad tumhari baari... kyunki mai nai chahta ki mere khilaaf koi bhi saboot rahe..."

Purvi-" tumhe mujhe maarna h toh maar do... par vineet ko kuch mat karo..."

Raghav-" ek kaam karte h.."

He pushed vineet and he collided with purvi.

Raghav-" dono ko saath mei maar dete h..."

He pointed his gun on both of them and before he could move, his gum fell to floor.

He was stunned and confused and became more shocked on seeing blood coming out of his hand.

Purvi smiled seeing rajat who fired the bullet.

Rajat-" tumhara khel khatm hua...pakdo sabko..."

The fighting started and finally, CID team caught all the goons.

At the whole time, purvi was trying to wake vineet but in vain.

Rajat saw this and came towards purvi.

Rajat-" purvi..."

Purvi-" rajat sir... vineet ko hosh nai aa raha h..."

Rajat kept his hand on her shoulder and said-" chill purvi... ise ghar le chalte h... mai raaste mei doctor ko call kar dunga..."

Purvi nodded and they took vineet to his home.

 **At vineet's house;**

The doctor was checking vineet and rajvi were standing with tensed face.

Finally, rajat saif-" doctor sab theek h na..."

Doctor-" bilkul theek h... bas inhe chloroform thoda high dose mei diya gaya h... maine injection de diya h... thodi der mei inhe hosh aa jaega.."

Rajat-" thank you doctor..."

The doctor went and rajat looked at purvi who was soaked in tears.

Rajat(softly)-" purvi..."

Purvi instantly turned and hugged him. Rajat was surprised at first but he hugged her back.

Purvi(sobbing)-" thank you sir..."

Rajat smiled and said-" kya baat h... thank you bola..."

Voice-" kabhi kabhi sir ye paglo jaisi hatkat karti hi h..."

Rajvi separated and saw vineet regained his consciousness.

Purvi smiled and said-" vineet..."

Rajat too smiled and said-" tum theek ho na..."

Vineet-" yes sir... mai bilkul theek hu..."

Rajat-" waise achcha hi hua vineet ki tum kidnap hue..."

Purvi looked at him confusingly and said-" matlab sir..."

Rajat smirked and said-" matlab ye ki mujhe nai pata tha ki purvi itni emotional h..."

Vineet-" sir kabhi kabhi aisi ulti harkate ho jaati h..."

Rajat and vineet shared a laugh and purvi too smiled a bit.

Vineet noticed this and said-" sir uss doctor ko phir se bulaiye..."

Rajat-" kyu?"

Vineet-" kyunki purvi ki tabiyat kharaab h..."

Purvi(stunned)-" kya!"

Vineet-" haa... kyunki tumhe gussa nai aaya... ulta tum hans rahi ho..."

Purvi slightly glanced at rajat and said-" haan kyunki zyaada gussa karna sehat ke liye haanikaarak hota h..."

Rajat smiled at this and just then, his phone rang.

Rajat-" hello... achcha mai aata hu..."

He disconnected the call and purvi said-" kya hua sir?"

Rajat-" ek khabri se milna h... mai aadhe ghante mei aata hu... and haa... no need to cook... mai khaana order kar dunga..."

Purvi-" okay sir..."

Rajat went and purvi said-" ab theek ho na vineet..."

Vineet-" haan yaar..."

She came towards him and said-" I'm sorry... meri wajah se ye sab..."

Vineet(cutting her)-" purvi... tumhe sorry kehne ki koi zarurat nai h... ismei tumhari koi galti nai thi.."

Purvi smiled and said-" I'm so happy ki sab theek ho gaya..."

Vineet-" mai bhi khush hu... par wajah kuch aur h..."

Purvi-" kya..."

Vineet-" meri best friend ko PYAAR ho gaya h..."

Purvi's eyes hot widened listening to this but the next she looked down.

Purvi-" kya bol rahe ho vineet..."

Vineet-" idhar dekh..."

She looked up at him.

Vineet-" purvi... tu rajat sir se pyaar karti h na..."

Purvi didn't say anything.

Vineet-" purvi..."

A drop of tear escaped from her eyes and she said-" haan..."

Vineet(happily)-" wow.. toh tu unse keh de na... tumhe pata nai h par..."

Purvi(cutting him)-" mujhe pata h wo mujhse pyaar karte h..."

Vineet-" jab pata h toh bol kyu nai deti..."

Purvi-" unhe mere baare mei poora sach nai pata h... jab pata chalega toh nafrat karenge mujhse..."

Vineet-" purvi rajat sir aise nai h... wo bahut pyaar karte h tujhse... I'm sure wo tujhe samjhenge..."

Purvi-" tune dipankar ke liye bhi yahi bola tha... kya hua huh... sach jaanne ke baad chala gaya na mujhe chod ke.."

Vineet-" par rajat sir dipankar jaise nai h... unki aankho mei jo tere liye pyaar dikhta h wo kitna gehra h ye tu bhi jaanti h..."

Purvi wiped her tears and said-" nai vineet... jhoot bolkar unse rishta nai jodna chaahti aur sach bata kar unhe khona nai chaahti... humara rishta... dosti tak hi theek h..."

Vineet-" purvi..."

Purvi(cutting him)-" bas vineet... ab iss baare mei koi baat nai hogi..."

Vineet-" purvi..."

Purvi-" please..."

Vineet took a deep breath and said-" theek h..."

Purvi smiled a bit and said-" thanks..."

After sometimes, rajat came and they all had their lunch with a little chit chat.

After that, rajat said-" vineet... tum rest karo aur kal tumhe bureau aane ki zarurat nai h..."

Vineet-" but sir..."

Rajat(cutting him)-" no argument vineet... maine ACP sir se baat kar li h..."

Vineet-" okay sir..."

Rajat-" chalo purvi... mai tumhe ghar drop kar deta hu..."

Purvi(confused)-" ghar..."

Rajat-" haan wo koi case report nai hua h na issliye ACP sir ne sabko leave di h...chalein?"

Purvi-" yes sir... bye vineet... take care..."

Vineet-" bye purvi... bye sir..."

Rajat-" bye vineet..."

Rajvi went and vineet thought-' Kaash mai tere liye kuch kar paata purvi... '

Here, rajvi sat in the car and rajat started driving. There was long silence and rajat couldn't understand why purvi was this silent but decided not to ask anything. He turned on the music player and the song played...

 _ **Laagi tumse man ki lagan...**_

 _ **Lagan laagi tumse man ki lagan...**_

 _ **Lagan laagi tumse man ki lagan...**_

 _ **Lagan laagi tumse man ki lagan...**_

 _ **Gali gali ghume... dil tujhe dhundhe...**_

 _ **Gali gali ghume dil tujhe dhundhe...**_

 ** _Tere bin tarse nayan..._**

 ** _Lagan laagi tumse man ki lagan..._**

 ** _Lagan laagi tumse man ki lagan..._**

 ** _Lagan laagi tumse man ki lagan..._**

 ** _Lagan laagi tumse man ki lagan..._**

Rajat's POV-' mai tumhe jald hi bata dunga purvi ki mai tumse kitna pyaar karta hu... I love you soooo much purvi... and I know ki tum bhi mujhse pyaar karti ho... has realise karwaana h... I know you'll say it... and I promise ki mai tumhare saare gham ko bhula dunga...'

 _ **Aa jao meri jaan...**_

 _ **Mere dil ka jahaan...**_

 ** _Maange teri khabar... dhundhe tera nishaan..._**

 ** _Laagi tumse man ki lagan..._**

 ** _Lagan laagi tumse man ki lagan..._**

 ** _Lagan laagi tumse man ki lagan..._**

 ** _Lagan laagi tumse man ki lagan..._**

 ** _Gali gali ghume dil tujhe dhundhe..._**

 ** _Tere bin tarse nayan..._**

 ** _(Lagan laagi tumse man ki lagan) X 4_**

Purvi's POV-' mai aapse bahut pyaar karti hu sir... par mujhe pata h... ki meri sachchai jaanne ke baad aap mujhse door chale jaenge... issliye ye pyaar dil mei hi rahe.. kabhi bhi zubaan par na aaye... kyunki mai aapko khona nai chahti...'

 _ **Tere bin mera mann...**_

 _ **Jaise van mei hiran...**_

 ** _Jaise pagli pawan..._**

 ** _Laagi tumse man ki lagan..._**

 ** _Lagan laagi tumse man ki lagan..._**

 ** _Lagan laagi tumse man ki lagan..._**

 ** _Lagan laagi tumse man ki lagan..._**

 ** _Gali gali ghume dil tujhe dhundhe..._**

 ** _Tere bin tarse nayan..._**

 ** _Lagan laagi tumse man ki lagan..._**

 ** _Lagan laagi tumse man ki lagan..._**

 ** _Lagan laagi tumse man ki lagan..._**

 ** _Lagan laagi tumse man ki lagan..._**

Suddenly, rajat stopped the car.

Purvi-" kya hua... car kyu rok di.."

Rajat smiled and said- " purvi... agar tumhe mere saath time spend karna h toh seedha seedha keh do..."

Purvi-" matlab..."

Rajat-" tumhara ghar aa gaya..."

Purvi looked out and said-" ohh... sorry..."

She got down the car and was about to go when rajat said-" purvi..."

Purvi looked back and saw rajat came out of the car.

He came towards her and said-" kuch baat h kya?"

Purvi looked at him and said-"nai sir..."

Rajat held her hand and said-" saaf pata chal raha h ki jhoot bol rahi ho.. kuch problem h kya..."

Purvi was looking at him but didn't say anything.

Rajat smiled and said-" jab mann kare tab bata dena... okay..."

Purvi nodded slightly and said-" bye sir..."

Rajat-" bye..."

Rajat went towards his house and purvi wiped her tears and went inside her house.

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **I hope you all liked the chapter..**

 **So... What's purvi's secret... Stay tuned to know...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey all... Soooo sorry for this late update...**

 **Tejal, ashwiniathwal, Duo's girl MAHI, amna, Rajvi Fan 123, arooj, Ashi, mithi, Nia757, Sania Ali, Luv duo ND purvi..Thank you all... Sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh**

 **So zyaada bakwaas na karte hue... Here I start the fic... Its slightly short chapter...**

 **Chapter 10**

 _ **!HEART AND MIND!**_

 **Next day;**

All were working on their respective desks when rajat came and said-"attention everyone..."

All gazes turned to him and vineet said-" kya hua sir?"

Rajat-" aaj mere ghar pe janmashtmi ka function h... toh aap sabko aana h..."

Abhijeet-" kyu nai rajat hum sab aaenge..."

Daya-" haan zaroor..."

Rajat smiled and said-" toh sir aap sab 8 baje tak aa jaiye..."

ACP sir-" bilkul..."

The matter laid down their and everyone continued their work.

Rajat was sitting on his desk with a constant smile when vineet came and said-" sir..."

But saw rajat lost and smiling.

Vineet too smiled and said-" rajat sir..."

Rajat came to reality and said- " huh... haan vineet..."

Vineet sat adjacent to him and said-" kya baat h sir... bada smile kar rahe h..."

Rajat-" vineet... ek baat kahu... kisi ko batana mat..."

Vineet-" kya sir bataiye na... mai kisi se nai kahunga..."

Rajat smiled and said-" wo mujhe ... mujhe pyaar ho gaya h..."

Vineet smiled naughtily and said-" mujhe pata h kisse.."

Rajat looked at him confusingly and vineet said-" aapko purvi se pyaar ho gaya h na..."

Rajat-" tumhe kaise pata..."

Vineet-" bas pata chal gaya... aakhir CID officer hu..."

Rajat-" wo toh h..."

They both shared a laugh and rajat said-" toh tumhe ye bhi pata hoga ki purvi ke dil mei kya h..."

Vineet's smile vanished and he said-" sir uske dil mei kya h... ye aapko hi pata karna hoga..."

Rajat-" wo toh mai pata kar lunga...mai aaj purvi ko propose kar dunga..."

Vineet-" ek baat poochu sir?"

Rajat-" haan poocho.."

Vineet-" aap sach mei purvi se pyaar karte h?"

Rajat-" of course vineet..."

Vineet-" toh sir ek request h..."

Rajat(confused)-" kya?"

Vineet-" kisi bhi situation mei use chod ke mat jaiyega sir..."

Rajat smiled a bit and said-" I promise you vineet.."

Vineet too smiled and said-" toh sir aap aaj hi use propose kar dijiye..."

Rajat-" pakka..."

They both smiled and continued their work.

 **Evening at purvi's house;**

Purvi was sitting on the couch when the doorbell rang.

She opened the door and saw vineet standing.

Purvi-" vineet tum..."

Vineet looked at her from tip to toe and said-" abhi tak ready nai hui?"

Purvi-" andar aao..."

Vineet entered and purvi continued-" tum baitho mai paani laati hu..."

Vineet-" purvi..."

Purvi stopped at her place.

Vineet came facing her and said-" aaj toh tumhe chalna hi hoga..."

Purvi-" mai nai jaungi vineet... mai..."

Vineet(cutting her)-" rajat sir aaj tujhe propose karne waale h..."

Purvi looked at him stunned and said-" kya?"

Vineet-" haan.."

Purv looked down and said teary-" aisa nai ho sakta..."

Vineet held her arms and said-" purvi...yaha dekho.."

She looked up at him and he continued-" tum unhe sab sach bata dena and I promise wo zaroor teri baat samjhenge... maine dekha h purvi... rajat sir tujhse bahut pyaar karte h... bahut..."

Purvi-" par vineet... mai unke laayak nai hu... ye tum bhi jaante ho..."

Vineet-" purvi jo kuch bhi hua usme tumhari galti nai thi.."

Purvi-" thi vineet... sab kuch meri marzi se hua tha... I was fully involved... mai..."

Vineet-" bas purvi... ab ek shabd aur nai.. go and get ready...(after a pause) now..."

Purvi wiped her tears and went to get ready.

Vineet's POV-' hey Krishna ji... aaj sab sahi karna...'

After sometimes, purvi came and both of them headed towards rajat's house.

 **At rajat's house;**

All have arrived their and the function was going on when rajat saw purvi entering and he was stunned to see her.

She was wearing mustard colored lehenga with matching accessories and her long opened hairs were highlighting her beauty.

Inspite of this look, rajat saw her pale face.

He came towards her and said-" hey purvi... happy janmashtmi..."

Purvi looked at him and said-" happy janmashtmi sir...(smiling a bit) waise aap red color ke kurte mei bahut achche lag rahe h..."

Rajat smiled and said-" thank you... waise aaj tum bhi bahut khoobsurat lag rahi ho..."

Purvi-" thank you sir..."

Rajat-" ek baat poochu..."

Purvi nodded.

Rajat-" mai kal se dekh raha hu purvi... bahut pareshaan lag rahi ho...kya baat h..."

Purvi looked away and said-" kuch nai sir..."

Rajat made her to face him and said-" jhoot mat bolo..."

Purvi looked at him and before she could say anything, they heard a voice-" arrey purvi..."

Rajvi turned and saw RM.

She came towards them and said-" bahut achchi lag rahi ho tum..."

Purvi-" thanks aunty..."

RM smiled and said-" tum dono ki jodi ekdum **krishna rukhmani** ki jodi lag rahi h..."

Purvi(stunned)-" ji..."

Rajat smiled and said-" maa radha krishna ki jodi hoti h..."

RM-" mujhe pata h beta... par shaadi toh Krishna ji aur rukhmani ji ki hui thi na...kyu purvi.."

Purvi blushed a bit and looked down.

Rajat too blushed and said-" kya mummy... tum bhi na.."

RM-" achcha theek h... chalo aarti ka waqt ho gaya h..."

They all went and started the aarti.

Purvi's POV-' hey Krishna ji... mujhe itni taakat dijiyega ki mai rajat sir ko aaj sab sach bata saku... mujhe pata h ki sach bata kar mai unhe hurt karungi but jhoot ki buniyaad pe unse rishta nai jod sakti...'

Rajat's POV-' hey Krishna ji... aaj mai apni zindagi ka sabse bada faisla lene jaa raha hu... aashirwaad dijiye ki mai iss rishtey ko nibha saku... purvi ko har wo khushi du jo usse chin gayi thi... uski zindagi mei ek nayi roshni la saku... aashirwaad dijiye...'

After the aarti, girls went towards kitchen to set the dinner,

Purvi was about to go when rajat came to her and said-" purvi..."

Purvi-" haan sir..."

Rajat-" wo mujhe tumse kuch baat karni h..."

Purvi-" aahmmm... kahiye..."

Rajat-" terrace pe chale... please..."

Purvi thought for a while and nodded. Rajat went ahead and purvi followed him. Before going, she slightly glanced and Krishna ji idol and went towards the terrace.

 **At terrace;**

Rajvi reached there and purvi said-" kahiye sir... kya kehna h aapko..."

Rajat smiled and said-" tum gussa mat karna..."

Purvi controlled her tears and said-" nai karungi..."

Rajat-" okay...one second..."

Rajat took out a case from his pocket, opened it in front of purvi and knelt down saying-" **_I love you purvi... will you marry me..."_**

Tears flowed down purvi's eyes on listening this and she said while crying-" nai sir.. nai..."

Rajat was confused on her reaction. He got up and held her arms saying-" purvi... tum ro kyu rahi ho?"

Purvi-" kyunki mai nai chahti thi ki aisa kuch bhi ho..."

Rajat-" but why purvi... tum kisi ko kisi se pyaar karne se rok nai sakti..."

Purvi(teary)-" jaanti hu sir... par mai kisi ke pyaar ke laayak nai hu..."

Rajat-" aise kyu bol rahi ho purvi... "

Purvi wiped her tears and said-" aap nai samjhenge..."

Rajat-" toh samjhao mujhe... kyu aise behave kar rahi ho... kyu nai chahti ki humare beech pyaar ka rishta ho... kyu..."

Purvi(a bit louder0-" _**because I slept with someone...**_ "

Rajat jerked his hand from her arm and it took some seconds for him to figure out that it didn't mean a normal sleep.

Purvi sat on a bench and said while sobbing-" khud ki marzi se... sirf kuch paiso ke liye..."

Rajat was unable to react.

Purvi got up and said-" issliye... issliye mai nai chahti ki humare beech.." She stopped and said-" I'm sorry..."

She turned to go when rajat said-"kisliye paise chahiye the?"

Purvi stopped at her place and rajat came towards her saying-" kuch poocha maine..."

Purvi looked down but didn't say anything.

Rajat-" purvi... answer me..."

She looked at him and said-" _**drugs**_ ke liye..."

It was another shock for rajat.

Rajat-" drugs...tum drugs leti ho..."

Purvi-" hu nai... thi..."

She started to go when rajat held her hand and said-" mujhe poori baat janni h purvi..."

Purvi-" rajat sir..."

Rajat-" baitho..."

Purvi-" sir.."

Rajat(a bit angrily)-" baitho..."

Purvi got scared a bit and sat down.

Rajat-" ab mujhe sab sach batao..."

Purvi took a deep breath and started telling him everything.

...

...

...

...

 _ ***...***_

 **So... Purvi ne bataya wo toh aapko next chappy mei hi pata chalega... hope you all liked this one...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey all...**

 **ashwiniathval, Sania 313, Rajvi Fan123, Guests, Luv duo ND purvi, mithi, Drizlle1640, Angel 7811, Ashi...Thank you all... Sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh**

 **So zyaada bakwaas na karte hue... Here I start the fic...**

 **Chapter 11**

 _ **!HEART AND MIND!**_

 **Continued from previous;**

Purvi sat on the bench and rajat sat opposite to her.

There was silence for two minutes and finally rajat said-" I'm waiting..."

Purvi wiped her tears and said-" sir ye... ye paanch saal purani baat h jab mai college ke last year mei thi... at that time... mai galat sangat mei pad gayi.."

Rajat-" means tum drugs lene lagi..."

Purvi-" haan sir... actually uss time mai itna stressed ho jaati thi ki... sir maine kai therapy try ki... mental exercise bhi ki... but it was of no use... phir maine drugs lena shuru kar diya... initially mujhe laga ki agar mai kam dose mei drugs lungi toh kuch nai hoga... but I got addicted to it..."

She stopped and looked at rajat.

Rajat-" sunn raha hu mai... aage bolo..."

Purvi-" sir ek baar aisa hua ki mere paas drugs lene ke paise nai the... mujhe at any cost drugs chahiye tha... bank se bhi cheque sign karke claim karne mei 24 ghante lagte... mujhe kuch samajh nai aa raha tha... toh..."

She started sobbing silently.

Rajat-" purvi..."

Purvi(cutting him)-" pata nai mere mind mei ye kyu aaya...kyu kiya maine aisa... uss samay mujhe sahi aur galat nai samajh aa raha tha.."

Rajat-" toh phir tum sahi raaste... I mean tumhari drugs kaise chooti..."

Purvi-" vineet ne mujhe drugs lete hue dekh liya tha... bahut daata tha usne mujhe... but phir usi ne mujhe rehab bheja.. aur jab tak mai theek nai hui... mere saath tha..."

Vineet's words echoed in rajah's ears-' _kisi bhi situation mei purvi ka saath mat chodiyega...'_

He came out of his thoughts on hearing purvi's voice-" mujhe maaf kar dijiyega sir... par mai aapke pyaar ke laayak nai hu... I'm sorry..."

Rajat held her shoulders and said-" tumhe kya lagta h purvi ki mera pyaar itna kamzoor h ki iss baat se kam ho jaega..."

Purvi looked at him confusingly and he said-" nai purvi... balki I'm happy ki tumne mujhse kuch nai chupaaya... I'm happy that you are so loyal... aur isse ye bhi pata chalta h ki tum bhi mujhse pyaar karti ho..."

Purvi-" but sir mai..."

Rajat(cutting her)-" tum abhi bhi mere liye wahi purvi ho... jisse mai bahut pyaar karta hu..."

He wiped her tears and said-" aur waise bhi... maine vineet se promise kiya h ki kabhi tumhara saath nai chodunga... never... chahe jo ho jaaye..."

Purvi hugged him instantly and said-" **I love you... I love you very much..."**

Rajat smiled and hugged her back saying-" **I love you too purvi..."**

Voice-" and I'm happy for both of you..."

Rajvi separated and saw vineet.

He came towards them and said-" mujhe pata tha ki rajat sir zaroor tujhe samjhenge..."

Rajvi stood up and hugged vineet.

Purvi-" thank you so much vineet..."

Rajat-" agar tum nai hote toh shaayad hum ek nai ho paate..."

Vineet separated and said-" sirf thank you... mujhe toh gift chahiye..."

Rajat-" gift?"

Vineet-" haan sir..."

Purvi-" kaisa gift..."

Vineet smiled and said-" jald se jald aap dono shaadi kar lijiye..."

Rajat blushed a bit but purvi said-" aise kaise... pehle rajat sir mujhe propose toh kare..."

Rajat(stunned)-" abhi thodi der pehle kiya toh tha.."

Purvi-" itna rukha sukha proposal..."

Vineet-" baat toh purvi ki sahi h sir..."

Rajat (confused)-" toh phir mai kya karu..."

Vineet-" I have an idea..."

Purvi-" kya?"

Vineet-" tu neeche jaa..."

Purvi-" vineet..."

Vineet-" go..."

Purvi made an annoyed face and went downstairs.

Vineet-" sir.. aap purvi ke liye kal ek dinner date organise karaaiye aur use wahi propose kar dijiye... okay.."

Rajat smiled and said-" very okay... you are so good vineet..."

Vineet-" thank you sir..."

Rajat-" seriously yaar... agar mai ladka nai hota toh pakka tujhe propose kar deta..."

They both laughed and vineet said-" filhaal aap purvi ko propose karne ka sochiye..."

Rajat-"niche chale..."

Vineet nodded and both went downstairs.

 **Next evening at rajat's house;**

Rajat was selecting a suit and vineet was helping him.

Rajat-" ye black suit..."

Vineet(irritated)-" sir aapke paas sirf black suits hi h kya..."

Rajat picked up one and said-" ye h na... maroon suit..."

Vineet smiled and said-" maroon... like wow... ek minute sir..."

Vineet took out a blue shirt and said-" ye blue shirt and a navy blue jeans... aur ye black coat with blue lining... achcha lagega..."

Rajat took the clothes and said-" you are sure..."

Vineet-" sir blue purvi ka favorite color h... and I'm sure ki wo aaj blue dress hi pehen kar aaiye... ab aap jaldi se ready hoiye..."

Vineet turned to go when rajat said-" vineet..."

Vineet stopped at his place and rajat continued-" _**bahut pyaar karte ho na purvi se..."**_

Vineet turned and smiled saying-" _**fark iss baat se padta h ki purvi kisse pyaar karti h..."**_

Rajat-" use kabhi bataya kyu nai..."

Vineet-" kyunki mai purvi ko jaanta hu... bata deta toh wo kabhi apne dil ki nai sunti... dimaag se decision leti... aur mujhe uske dil mei apni jagah banani thi.. but ab uske dil mei sirf aap h...""

Rajat came towards him and said-" tum kis mitti ke bane ho yaar...kaise bardasht kar rahe ho iss dard ko..."

Vineet-" sir kisi ek ko toh haarna hi tha... aur phir kya pata... kuch saal baad mai iss baat pe hasne lagu ki maine purvi se pyaar kiya tha.."

Rajat was about to say something but vineet said-" sir aap ready ho jaiye... purvi ko late karne waale log pasand nai h.."

Saying this, he went out of the room and rajat said-" ye bojh humesha mere dil mei rahega vineet..."

He controlled himself and went to get ready.

 **After sometimes;**

Rajat went towards the hotel and saw that purvi has already arrived.

Rajat went towards her and said-" sorry wo thodi si der ho gayi..."

Purvi smiled and said-" its okay...waise aap aaj bahut different aur handsome lag rahe h..."

Rajat smiled and said-" tum bhi iss blue dress mei bahut achchi lag rahi ho..."

There was silence for a minute and finally rajat said-" chalein..."

Purvi-" kaha!"

Rajat held her hand and said-" terrace pe..."

They went towards terrace and purvi was surprised to see the decoration.

Purvi-" so beautiful.."

Rajat smiled and knelt down in front of her.

He took out a ring and said-" _**will you marry me?"**_

Tears flowed down purvi's eyes and she extended her hand saying-" yes..."

Rajat smiled and slid the ring in her finger.

He got up and they hugged each other tightly.

Purvi-" I love you sir..."

Rajat smiled and said-" sir nai... sirf rajat.."

Purvi separated and said-" rajat..."

Rajat kissed her forehead and said-" I love you too..."

Purvi smiled and rajat pulled her towards himself.

Purvi(astonished)-" rajat..."

Rajat kept his finger on her lips and suddenly soft music was heard.

Rajat removed his finger and said-" jo kehna h... jo sunna h... nazro se suno..."

 _ **Pehli nazar mei kaisa jaadu kar diya...**_

 _ **Tera ban baitha hai mera jiya...**_

 _ **Jaane kya hoga kya hoga kya pata...**_

 ** _Iss pal ko milke aa jee le zara..._**

 ** _Mai hu yaha... tu hai yaha..._**

 ** _Meri baaho mei aa... aa bhi jaa._**

 ** _Ooo jaanejaa dono jahaan..._**

 ** _Meri baaho mei aa bhool jaaa..._**

 ** _Ooo jaanejaa dono jahaan..._**

 ** _Meri bahoo mei aa bhool jaaa.._**

 ** _Baby I love you... Baby I love you..._**

 ** _Baby I love you... Baby I love you so more..._**

 ** _Baby I love you... oooo I love you..._**

 ** _I love you... I love you so more..._**

 ** _Baby I love you..._**

Rajat gently twirled her and hugged her from back and they danced smoothly...

 _ **(Har dua mei shaamil tera pyaar hai...**_

 _ **Bin tere lamha bhi dushwaar hai...**_

 ** _Dhadkano ko tujhse hi darkar ha_** ** _i_**

 ** _Tujhse hai raahte... Tujhse hai chaahte) X2_**

 ** _Tu jo mili... ek din mujhe..._**

 ** _Mai kahi ho gaya lapata..._**

 ** _Ooo jaanejaa dono jahaan..._**

 ** _Meri baaho mei aa bhool jaa..._**

Rajat turned purvi and cupped her face. She shivered a bit and closed her eyes.. Rajat kissed both her eyes and then softly pecked her lips. Purvi opened her eyes and immediately hugged him...

 _ **(Kar diya deewana dard khaas ne...**_

 _ **Chain cheena ishq ke ehsaas ne...**_

 _ **Bekhayaali di hai teri pyaas ne...**_

 _ **Chaaya suroor hai... Kuch toh zaroor hai)X2**_

 _ **Ye dooriya jeena na de...**_

 _ **Haal mera tujhe na pata...**_

 _ **Ooo jaanejaa dono jahaan...**_

 ** _Meri baaho mei aa bhool jaa..._**

 ** _Ooo jaanejaa dono jahaan..._**

 ** _Meri baaho mei aa bhool jaa.._**

 ** _Baby I love you... Baby I love you..._**

 ** _Baby I love you... Baby I love you so more..._**

 ** _Baby I love you..._**

 ** _Ooo I love you..._**

 ** _Baby I love you..._**

 ** _I love you..._**

They separated and purvi said-" I love you too..."

Rajat smiled and said-" dinner?"

Purvi-" I'm starving..."

Rajvi went towards the table and they ate dinner while feeding each other.

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **So... Finally rajvi together...**

 **Ab agle chapter se rajvi marriage preparation starts...aaiyega zaroor...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey all...**

 **ashwiniathval, Rajvi Fan123, Duo's girl MAHI, mansi, Sania313, Ashi, Luv duo ND purvi..Thank you all... Sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh**

 **So zyaada bakwaas na karte hue... Here I start the fic... a scene is taken from serial iss pyaar ko kya naam du..**

 **Chapter 12**

 _ **!HEART AND MIND!**_

 _ **!SHAGUN**_

 **Same night at rajat's house;**

Rajat was sitting in his room and was smiling thinking about the time he spent with purvi when her mother came in.

RM-" rajat..."

Rajat came to reality and said-" huh... haan mummy..."

RM-" kya baat h... aaj bada muskura rahe ho..."

Rajat smiled and said-" haan mummy... wo actually baat ye h ki..."

RM(cutting him)-" ki mera beta purvi se shaadi karne waala h..."

Rajat (surprised)-" aapko kaise pata?"

RM smiled and said-" maa hu tumhari... sab pata h mujhe..."

Rajat-" mummy... ek baat bataani thi tumhe..."

RM sat opposite to him and said-" kya?"

Rajat-" wo baat ye h ki..."

And rajat told everything about purvi.

RM-" kya?"

Rajat-" haan mummy..."

RM smiled and said-" rajat tumne bilkul sahi decision liya h..."

Rajat-" matlab aapko iss rishtey se koi aitraaz nai h..."

RM-" nai rajat... balki mujhe toh khushi h ki purvi ne tumse kuch nai chupaaya aur tumne mujhse..."

Rajat smiled and said- " mummy you are the best..."

RM-" ab phone do... purvi se baat karni h..."

Rajat gave her the phone and she called purvi.

Here, purvi looked at the caller ID and thought-' aaj rajat ko thoda sa satati hu...'

She picked the call and said-" haan jaanu... kahiye..."

RM-" purvi mai rajat ki mummy bol rahi hu.."

The phone almost slipped from her hand but she saved it and said-" aunty aap... wo... wo... mujhe laga ki..."

RM-" haan samajh gayi... par aaj mujhe tumse baat karni h..."

Purvi-" ji... kahiye aunty..."

RM-" mujhe rajat ne tum dono ke baare mei sab bata diya... aur kal shaam hum tumhare ghar shagun leke aa rahe h..."

Purvi blushed a bit and said-" ji aunty..."

RM-" aunty nai... mummy..."

Purvi(a bit teary)-" m.. mummy.."

RM-" better... ab lo.. baat kar lo rajat se..."

She handed the phone to rajat and went from their.

Rajat-" purvi..."

Purvi-" aap bata nai sakte the ki aunty ne phone kiya tha..."

Rajat-" arrey itna bhadak kyu rahi ho... aisa kya keh diya tha tumne..."

Purvi (stammering)-" wo... wo..."

Rajat(teasingly)-" wo kya?"

Purvi-" wo sab chodiye... ye bataiye ki aapne mummy ko sab bata diya h?"

Rajat-" haan purvi... aur mummy ko koi problem nai h..."

Purvi-" rajat... mai bata nai sakti ki aaj mai kitni khush hu..."

Rajat-" mai bhi..."

Purvi-" okay then bye..."

Rajat-" sach mei bye..."

Purvi-" haan..."

Rajat smiled and said-" really phone rakh du..."

Purvi-" rajat... stamp paper pe likh ke bhejo kya?"

Rajat-" achcha pehle tum phone rakhkho..."

Purvi-" okay theek h...bye..."

Purvi disconnected the call and rajat said-" what the... usne phone kat diya..."

He again dialed purvi.

Purvi picked up the call and said-" kya hua rajat?"

Rajat-" tum aisi kyu ho..I mean tumne sach mei phone kaat diya..."

Purvi-" rajat... phone cut karne ka matlab toh yahi hota h... agar kuch aur matlab hota h toh aap bata dijiye..."

Rajat-" pehle mai kahunga ki tum call cut karo... phir tum kahogi ki nai... aap kariye... phir mai kahunga ki tum pehle call kar karo... yaha mai romantic hone ki koshish kar raha hu... aur tum ho ki..."

Purvi smiled under breath.

Rajat-" ab kuch bol kyu nai rahi..."

Suddenly he heard a voice of abhijeet-" rajat mai... abhijeet... wo purvi ke yaha file lene aaya tha.. purvi mujhe phone pakda ke file lene gayi h..."

Rajat(stunned)-" a.. a... abhijeet sir... aap..."

Suddenly he heard a laughter and recognized that purvi mimicked abhijeet's voice.

Rajat-" purvi tum.. tum mujhpe hans rahi ho..."

Purvi-" agar aap gussa ho gaye h... toh haan..."

Rajat smiled and they both laid on their respective bed while talking to each other.

 **Next morning;**

Everyone was doing their work but purvi was lost in her thoughts.

Rajat noticed this and went towards her.

Rajat-" kya hua?"

Purvi looked up at him and rajat was surprised to see her teary.

Rajat-" tum ro kyu rahi ho? sab theek h na.."

Purvi nodded and said-" haan wo bas aise hi...mai abhi aayi..."

She went towards terrace and rajat followed her.

On the terrace, purvi stood holding the railings when rajat came and said-" kya baat h purvi?"

Purvi-" pata h rajat kal jab mummy ne shagun ke baare mei bataaya...mujhe bahut khushi hui par..."

Rajat-" kya par?"

Purvi(teary)-" mujhe pata nai tha ki shagun ki rasam kaise hoti h... toh maine YouTube pe video dekhi... usmei ye bhi dekha ki ladki ki family ka hona bhi zaroori hota h... par meri toh koi family hi nai h..."

Voice-" khabardaar jo aisa kaha toh...hum h na..."

Rajvi turned and saw all the team members standing.

Vineet came towards purvi and said-" tune toh nai bataaya par rajat sir ne sab bata diya ki aap dono shaadi karne waale h..."

Abhijeet-" aur rahi baat tumhari family ki... toh kya mai aur data tumhare bhai nai h..."

Purvi smiled through tears.

Daya-" aur haa.. tarika tumhari bhabhi..."

Abhijeet glared him and all smiled.

Vineet-" ab tu bilkul chinta mat kar... teri shagun ki rasam bahut achche se hogi..."

Purvi smiled and said-" aaj mai bahut khush hu... sach mei.."

Abhijeet-" hum sab bhi khush h purvi..."

Purvi smiled but said-" oh no..."

Vineet-" kya hua?"

Purvi-" mujhe jaldi se data update karna.. aap log bhi na... baato mei uljha diya..."

She went downstairs and vineet said-" ye nai sudhregi..."

Rajat smiled and said-" jaisi bhi h... perfect h..."

 **In the evening;**

RM was rechecking everything when rajat said-" chalein mummy... I'm ready..."

RF-" tum kaha ready ho gaye?"

Rajat-" kyu papa..."

RM-" shagun ki rasam mei dulha nai jaa sakta..."

Rajat-" kya? par kyu?"

RF smiled and said-" rasam h... nibhani padegi..."

Rajat's POV-' oh no... ab purvi ko jo mujhe dena tha... kaise dunga..."

RF-" kaha kho gaye?"

Rajat-" kahi nai... mai phir apne friend ke yaha jaa raha hu..."

RM-" theek h..."

 **On the other hand;**

Everyone was busy in preparation and tarika was making purvi ready.

Purvi-" tarika... ye makeup ki kya zarurat h..."

Tarika-" chup... zarurat h... aaj mai tumhara aisa makeup karungi ki rajat toh tumhe dekhta hi reh jaega..."

Purvi(sadly)-" wo aaenge tab na..."

Tarika-" matlab... "

Purvi-" shagun ki rasam mei dulha kaha aata h..."

Tarika-" ohhh... toh koi baat nai... uncle aunty dekh lenge..."

She made purvi ready and said-" bahut beautiful lag rahi ho..."

Purvi-" thanks..."

Suddenly abhijeet called tarika.

Tarika-" mai aati hu haan..."

Tarika went and purvi said-" ye kaisi rasam h... rajat kyu nai aa sakte..."

Voice-" lo aa gaya mai.."

She looked up in the mirror and saw HIM. He also looked ta her and they both shared a cute eye lock...

 ** _Pehla pehla pyaar hai..._**

 ** _Pehli pehli baar hai..._**

 ** _Jaan ke bhi anjaana... aisa mera pyaar hai... hoooo.._**

 ** _Pehla pehla pyaar hai..._**

 ** _Pehli pehli baar hai..._**

Purvi came to reality and immediately got up.

Purvi-" aap yaha..."

She closed the door and said-" aap yaha kya kar rahe h..."

Rajat-" tumse milne aaya hu..."

Purvi-" aap shagun ki rasam mei nai aa sakte..."

Rajat-" par abhi rasam shuru nai hui h,.."

Purvi-" rajat..."

Rajat-" shagun toh pehle tum mere hi haath se logi...baitho... "

Purvi-" par.."

Rajat made her to sit on the dressing chair and said-" aankhein band karo..."

Purvi-" rajat aap.."

Rajat-" purvi..."

Purvi-" okay fine..."

Purvi closed the eyes and rajat took out a necklace. He bend a little and made purvi wear that.

Rajat(whispered)-" ab apni aankein kholo..."

Purvi opened her eyes and smiled.

Rajat-" kaisa h?"

Purvi-" bahut khoobsurat..."

Rajat-" tumse zyaada nai..."

Purvi blushed and looked down.

Rajat kissed her cheek and said-" tum sharmaati bhi ho..."

Purvi-" rajat aap... aap jaiye..."

Rajat kissed her neck and said-" itni..."

Purvi controlled herself and said-" rajat... mummy papa aate honge...please..."

Rajat-" okay... but pehle tum mujhe return gift toh do... itna achcha gift laaya mai..."

Purvi got up and turned to him saying-" kya chahiye aapko..."

Rajat-" ek waada..."

Purvi-" kaisa waada?"

Rajat held her hand and said-" promise me purvi... hum kabhi ek dusre se door nai jaenge..."

Purvi hugged him and said-" I promise you rajat..."

Rajat hugged her back.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Rajvi separated and heard tarika-" purvi... door kyu lock kiya..."

Rajat kissed her cheek and said-" bye..."

Purvi blushed and said-" bye..."

Rajat went and purvi opened the door.

Tarika-" offo purvi... door kyu lock kiya tha?"

Suddenly she saw the necklace and said-" ye kaha se aaya..."

Purvi blushed and tarika understood.

Tarika(teasingly)-" ooooo... issliye door locked tha..."

Purvi controlled her blush and said-" kuch bhi tarika..."

Tarika-" kuch bhi nai... sach kaha maine... h na..."

Suddenly vineet came and said-" uncle aunty aa gaye..."

Tarika-" haan mai thodi der mei purvi ko leke aati hu..."

After sometimes, the rasam started and after that RM said-" maine shaadi ka muhrat nikalwa diya h... panditji ne kaha h ki teen din baad ka muhrat h..."

Abhijeet-" itni jaldi..."

RF-" haan kyunki uske baad 8 saal tak koi muhrat nai h..."

Vineet-" aap log befikra rahiye... saari taiyaariya ho jaengi..."

Tarika-" aap log baithiye mai dinner lagaati hu.."

All had their dinner with little chit chat.

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **I hope you all liked the chapter...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	13. Roka

**Hey all...**

 **mithi, Drizzle 1640, Ashi, Nia757, Duo's girl MAHI, Luv duo ND purvi, sania313, arooj, Candy126, Rajvi Fan 123, RK Sweety... Sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh**

 **So zyaada bakwaas na karte hue... Here I start the fic...**

 **Chapter 13**

 _ **!HEART AND MIND!**_

 _ **Roka**_

 **Next day;**

All have shifted to a farm house in which functions were about to take place and were busy in the preparation for the evening.

Purvi was sitting in her room when suddenly vineet came in with a plate.

Purvi-" ye kya h?"

Vineet kept the plate in front of her and said-" jaldi se kha le..."

Purvi-" hain?"

Vineet-" hain nai madam... kha le coz abhi pooja ke baad engagement tak tujhe kuch nai khaana h..."

Purvi( confused)-" kyu?"

Vineet-" I don't know... rajat sir ne kaha h... "

Purvi-" par.."

Vineet-" purvi... abhi thodi der mei tujhe neeche pooja ke liye bulaaya jaega... uske baad tu kuch nai khaa paegi... so abhi kha le warna shaam tak tu mera dimaag kha jaegi..."

Purvi smiled and said-" achcha baba kha rahi hu..."

Purvi started eating and said-" yaar tum mujhe breakfast mei lunch karwa rahe ho..."

Vineet gave no response but was staring her with a smile.

Purvi looked at him and said-" kya hua?"

Vineet-" yaar dekh raha hu ki kitni badi ho gayi h tu..."

Purvi smiled and vineet continued-" aisa lag raha h ki abhi kal hi din tha jab hum miley the... aur aaj teri shaadi hone jaa rahi h..."

Vineet turned to other side and said-" wo bhi kya din the.."

Purvi made him to face her and said-" itna bada ho gaya h ki mujhse apne aasu chupaega..."

Purvi wiped his tears and said-" vineet... bhale hi meri shaadi ho rahi h... par meri life mei jo tumhari value h... jo jagah h... wo kabhi bhi nai kam hogi..."

They hugged each other and purvi said-" I'll miss u yaar..."

Vineet controlled his tears and said- " achcha ab bas kar...(they separated) kha le warna rajat sir kahenge ki ek kaam diya tha vineet ko... wo bhi usne nai kiya..."

Purvi smiled and sat to have her breakfast cum lunch.

 **After sometimes;**

All gathered in the hall for pooja.

The aarti was going on and rajvi were standing together.

Rajat(whispers)-" khaaya tumne?"

Purvi smiled and said in the same tone-" haan... waise thanks..."

Rajat smiled and said-" you are welcome..."

Just then. RM came to them and said-" chalo dono... aarti kar lo..."

Rajvi nodded and did the aarti together.

 **Evening;**

Purvi was getting ready when she felt someone's presence.

She turned back but saw no one.

Purvi-" zaroor mera wehem hoga..."

Voice-" nai..."

Purvi( stunned)-" ye kaun bola..."

Voice-" guess kar lo..."

Purvi smiled and said-" guess karne ki zarurat nai h... I know ki aap hi h rajat..."

Rajat came and hugged her from behind.

Rajat-" tumhe kaisa pata... mai toh aawaz badal kar bol raha tha..."

Purvi turned and smiled saying-" aap apni awaaz badal sakte h... apni khushboo nai..."

Rajat raised his brow and said-" achcha ji..."

Purvi-" haan... aapko mehsus kar sakti hu mai..."

Rajat held her waist and pulled her a bit. With this, she bumped to his chest and blushed a bit.

Purvi-" rajat... kya kar rahe h... chodiye mujhe..."

Rajat-" ahaan... aise kaise chod du.."

Purvi glared him and said-" toh kya tax du..."

Rajat-" tax nai... bonus..."

Purvi( confused)-" kaisa bonus?"

Rajat forwarded his cheek to her and she understood what he meant.

Purvi blushed and said-" kya rajat... aap bhi na..."

Rajat-" what?mujhe mera bonus chahiye.."

Purvi smiled and said-" pehle aankhein band kariye..."

Rajat-" kya?"

Purvi-" kariye na..."

Rajat smiled and closed his eyes. Purvi leaned forward to kiss him.

Voice-" purvi chalo nee.. ooppss! Sorry..."

Rajvi instantly separated and saw tarika standing at the door with her hands on her eyes.

Tarika-" maine kuch nai dekha... seriously kuch nai dekha..."

Purvi was unable to react but rakat instantly kissed her cheek and went. He stopped at the door and said-" aankhein khol lo..." And went from their.

Tarika opened her eyes and saw purvi standing stunned.

She came to her and said-" purvi..."

Purvi came to reality and said-" huh... haan tarika..."

Tarika smiled naughtily and said-" aisa kya kar diya rajat ne jo aise khadi ho..."

Purvi blushed and said-" kuch nai..."

Tarika-" kuch bhi nai..."

Purvi-" shut up yaar..."

Tarika laughed a bit and said- " achcha chalo... panditji bula rahe h...

Purvi-" chalo..."

Tarika took purvi downstairs and everyone was stunned to see her. She was wearing navy blue colored lehenga with contrast peach color and a bit of golden work on it.

She came down and rajvi sat opposite to each other.

Rajat-" waise kehna bhool gaya tha... bahut pretty lag rahi ho aaj..."

Purvi smiled and said-" waise aap bhi bahut handsome lag rahe h.."

Suddenly vineet came and said-" ye kya guturgu ho rahi h..."

Purvi glared him and he continued-" ghooro mat... waise jitni baat karni h kar lena... par rasam ke baad...okay..."

Purvi made an irritated face and rajat smiled seeing this.

RM-"achcha ab rasam shuru karte h..."

Rajat took the ring and held purvi's hand.

Rajat-" may I..."

Purvi smiled and nodded. Rajat slipped the ring in her finger and all of them clapped. Purvi too slipped the ring and everyone clapped.

Purvi looked here and there and said-" ye vineet kaha h.."

Rajat-" haan yaar... abhi toh yahi tha..."

Suddenly he came and sat beside purvi. All were confused and he started singing...

 _ **Mai daalu taal pe bhangda... tu bhi gidda paa le...**_

 _ **Chal aisa rang jama de hum ki bane sabhi matwaale...**_

 _(tarika came in the middle of floor and started dancing)_

 ** _Mann kahe ki mai le aau... chand aur taare saare..._**

 ** _Inn haatho mei mai chand rakhu iss maang mei bhar lu taare.._**

 _(abhijeet came following her and danced with her)_

 ** _Hello! Hello! Tu floor pe jab hai aayi..._**

 ** _Ye lo! Ye lo! Badi solid masti chaayi..._**

 _(daya came and pulled him a little back)_

 ** _Hello! Hello! Too much hai tumne lagaayi..._**

 ** _Ye lo! Ye lo! Control karo mere bhai..._**

 ** _ALL FOUR- dhak dhak dhak dhak dhadke ye dil..._**

 ** _Chan chan bole amritsari choogiya..._**

 ** _Raat badi hai mastaani toh dilbar jaani kar le gallan goodiya..._**

 ** _Hoooo... dhak dhak dhak dhak dhadke ye dil..._**

 ** _Chan chan bole amritsari choodiya..._**

 ** _Raat badi hai mastaani toh dilbar jaani kar le gallan goodiya..._**

 _(RF took RM to the floor)_

 ** _Ye nain matakka tera oye mujhe bada tadpaave..._**

 ** _Tu dekh te aaj vi kudiye toh teer sa ek chal jaave..._**

 ** _Kar de bin piye saraabi... ye chehra tera gulaabi..._**

 ** _Koi kyu na yamla ho jaaye jo ho itni betaabi..._**

 _(Freddy came in between and nudged RM)_

 ** _Hello! Hello! Dil dil se connect karna..._**

 ** _Ye lo! Ye lo! Ye baatein direct karna..._**

 ** _TRIO- dhak dhak dhak dhak dhadke ye dil..._**

 ** _Chan chan bole amritsari choodiya..._**

 ** _Raat badi hai mastaani toh dilbar jaani kar le gallan goodiya..._**

 ** _Hooo... dhak dhak dhak dhak dhadke ye dil..._**

 ** _Chan chan bole amritsari choodiya..._**

 ** _Raat badi hai mastaani toh dilbar jaani kar le gallan goodiya..._**

 _( all were enjoying and suddenly vineet pulled rajat and said him to dance and he looked at purvi. Vineet understood and he pulled purvi too and pushed her a bit towards rajat... She blushed and turned to go when rajat held her hand and started singing)_

 ** _Ye raat na maine jaani... kyu itni khush h deewani..._**

 ** _Tu mujhko aisi kahaani..._**

 ** _Samjha de... samjha de..._**

 ** _Purvi(turning)- ye baat hai sabne maani... miley janmo ka humraahi..._**

 ** _Yaha hua hai kuch aisa hi..._**

 ** _Samjhe na... samjhe na_**

 ** _Rajat- ab mai jaana... keh rahi ho..._**

 ** _Kya fasaan haan..._**

 ** _Purvi- pyaar karne se bhi mushkil..._**

 ** _Hai nibhaana haan..._**

 _(tarika came in between)_

 ** _Hello! Hello! Don't mind mera ye kehna..._**

 ** _Ye lo! Ye lo! Zara mere touch mei rehna..._**

 _(all came to floor while dancing and singing)_

 ** _Dhak dhak dhak dhak dhadke ye dil..._**

 ** _Chan chan bole amritsari choodiya..._**

 ** _Raat badi hai mastaani toh dilbar jaani kar le gallan goodiya..._**

 ** _Hoo.. dhak dhak dhak dhak dhadke ye dil..._**

 ** _Chan chan bole amritsari choodiya..._**

 ** _Raat badi hai mastaani toh dilbar jaani kar le gallan goodiya..._**

 ** _Dhak dhak dhak dhak dhadke ye dil..._**

 ** _Chan chan bole amritsaari choodiya..._**

 ** _Raat badi hai mastaani toh dilbar jaani kar le gallan goodiya..._**

The function ended with fun and everyone settled to have dinner.

Rajat( whispering to purvi)-" dinner ke baad terrace pe aaogi?"

Purvi( in same tone)-" kyu?"

Rajat-" aao na..."

Purvi-" okay..."

They continued to have dinner and after that purvi went towards the terrace where rajat was already waiting for her.

Purvi went towards him and said-" kya baat karni thi..."

Rajat smiled and said-" mere bonus ke baare mei..."

Purvi blushed and looked down.

Rajat-" so... mujhe mera bonus mil raha h..."

Purvi-" aap... aap bhi na.."

She turned to go but rajat held her hand and said-" I want it purvi..."

Purvi turned to him and said- " then close your eyes..."

Rajat-" not again..."

Purvi-" rajat..."

Rajat-" okay..."

Rajat smiled and closed his eyes. But to his surprise, purvi didn't kissed his cheek, instead she softly pecked his lips and ran away.

Rajat opened his eyes in surprise but didn't find her. He touched his lips gently and a smile came on his face.

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **Sooo... I hope you all liked the chapter...**

 **Take care and stay safe..**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	14. Sangeet

**Hey all...**

 **Nia757, mithi, Duo's girl MAHI, ashwiniathval, Saachi, Luv duo ND purvi, RK Sweety, Ashi, Arzoo Arora, Rajvi Fan 123... Sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh**

 **So zyaada bakwaas na karte hue... Here I start the fic...**

 **Chapter 14**

 _ **!HEART AND MIND!**_

 ** _Sangeet and mehendi_**

 **Next day;**

All were busy in the preparation of sangeet and purvi was just sitting in her room.

Purvi( to herself)-" yaar ye kya h... mujhe koi kuch karne kyu nai de raha..."

Voice-" kyunki tumhari shaadi h..."

Purvi turned and saw tarika standing with a plate.

She came towards her and said-" aur dulhan ko koi kaise kaam karne de..."

Purvi-" par yaar mai thoda toh kaam kar sakti hu na..."

Voice-" bilkul nai.."

They turned and saw vineet.

He said while entering-" tujhe toh rajat sir kuch nai bolenge par mujhe kachcha chaba jaenge..."

Purvi glared him and tarika said-" sahi keh raha h vineet.. aise na ghuru use..."

Purvi( pleading face)-" tarika..."

Tarika-" sorry... you have your breakfast... mai neeche jaa rahi...bahut taiyaari baaki h..."

Tarika went and purvi said-" kya musibat h.."

Vineet-" bas kal tak ki baat h madam... thoda special treatment le lo na..."

Purvi-" achcha mai arrangements toh dekh hi sakti hu na..."

Vineet-" ahaan... surprise h..."

Purvi-" vineet..."

Vineet-" rajat sir ne kaha h..."

Purvi( irritated)-" so what... unhone kaha aur maine maan liya..."

Before vineet could say anything, a voice came-" itni si toh meri baat maan hi sakti ho na..."

Purvi looked from where the voice came and saw rajat standing.

Vineet smiled naughtily and said-" mai aata hu haan..."

Saying this, he went from there.

Rajat came in and purvi turned to other side.

Rajat hugged her from back and kept his chin on her shoulder.

Rajat-" naraaz ho..."

Purvi smiled but instantly made and angry face and said-" haan hu..."

Rajat smiled and said-" kyu..."

Purvi complained like a kid-" aap mujhe koi kaam nai karne de rahe aur upar se mai decoration bhi nai dekh paa rahi..."

Rajat-" wo issliye kyunki tumhare liye surprise h..."

Purvi smiled a bit and said-" kaisa surprise?"

Rajat kissed her cheek and said-" bata dunga toh kaisa surprise..."

Purvi smiled and turned to him saying-" rajat..."

Rajat-" haan..."

Purvi-"thank you for coming in my life..."

Rajat-" thanks to you purvi..."

Purvi got a bit teary and said-" nai rajat... aap nai jaante ki aapne mujhe zindagi jeena sikha diya h... sapne dekha sikha diya... mai bata nai sakti ki mai kitni lucky hu jo aap mujhe mile..."

She hugged him tightly and said-" I love you rajat... I love you..."

Rajat smiled and hugged her back saying-" I love you too purvi..."

They separated and rajat said-" chalo ab... naashta karo..."

Purvi-" aapne kiya?"

Rajat-" wo... mai..."

Purvi-" nai kiya na..."

Rajat smiled and shook his head.

Purvi-" chaliye saath mei karte h..."

They sat tok have their breakfast.

 **In the evening;**

The function started and tarika brought purvi down.

Rajat was astonished to see her as she was looking very pretty in that sea green colored lehenga with a golden work on it.

Purvi noticed his gaze and blushed a bit.

Tarika saw this and said-" sharmaana baad mei... pehle baitho... mehendi lagwaani h ki nai..."

Purvi blushed and sat and mehendiwaali started applying mehendi on her hand.

Her mehendi completed and she came towards rajat.

Rajat saw her mehendi and said-" purvi... tumhari mehendi bahut beautiful h... bilkul tumhari tarah..."

Purvi blushed and said-"thanks rajat... aapko pata h ki ye itni khoobsurat kyu h?"

Rajat-" kyu?"

Purvi showed him his name on the mehendi and said-" kyunki ismei aapka naam h..."

Rajat smiled and purvi said-" achcha vineet kaha h?"

Rajat-" pata nai...bahut time se dekha nai maine.."

Purvi-" maine bhi use lunch time ke baad se dekha nai..."

Suddenly the lights went and everyone was surprised.

Rajat-" ye light ko kya ho gaya?"

Abhijeet-" mai dekhta hu..."

Before abhijeet could move, they all heard a voice.

Voice-" good everyone everyone..."

A spot light came on the person and everyone was astonished to see vineet.

Vineet-" aaj meri best buddy ki sangeet ki rasam h... aur aaj mai apni best friend purvi se kuch kehna chahta hu..."

Purvi looked at him confusingly and rajat smiled.

Vineet-" purvi... humari dosti bahut gehri h... and I promise humesha rahegi... aur apne iss dost ki tarah se ek chota sa gift accept karo..."

Vineet sided himself and all saw a projector screen. Suddenly the slideshow started and it contained all the pictures of purvi from childhood to present with a soft background music.

When the slideshow ended, all got emotional and tears formed in purvi's eyes.

She went towards vineet and hugged him saying-" thank you..."

Vineet hugged her back and said- " dosto ko thank you nai kehte..."

They separated and purvi said-" mujhe ye slideshow chahiye..."

Vineet smiled and said-" jo hukum mere aaka..."

Purvi playfully hit vineet' s arm and they shared a laugh.

Vineet-" achcha ab baith... surprise abhi baaki h..."

Purvi smiled and she sat down along with rajat.

Vineet took hold of the mike and said-" toh aaj hum yaha par rajat sir aur purvi ke sangeet ke function mei shaamil hue h... par kya kisi ko pata h ki inki love story ki shuruwaat kaise hui...aaiye dekhte h..."

Spot lights came on the stage and all were surprised to see the decoration just like CID bureau.

Vineet came in the middle and said-" toh ye uss din ki baat h jab rajat sir ka CID mei pehla din tha..."

Vineet sided himself and abhijeet entered in disguised as rajat and said-" inspector rajat... reporting on duty sir..."

Vineet-" aur udhar se humara SERIOUS MAATA urf purvi ne enter kiya..."

Tarika entered in disguised as purvi saying-" sir mukund ke farm house ka pata chal gaya..."

Rajvi looked at each other and smiled remembering their first meet.

Abhijeet looked at tarika and she too looked at him. They smiled to each other and the music played...

 _ **Tune maari enteriyaan...**_

 _ **Dil mei baji ghantiyaan... tann tann tann...**_

Suddenly the music stopped and vineet came in the middle saying-" bilkul nai... aisi toh bilkul bhi nai thi inki first meet...rewind..."

Tarika and abhijeet entered once and abhijeet said-" hey purvi..."

Tarika didn't looked at him properly nor smiled and said-" hey sir..."

Abhijeet was surprised and the music played...

 _ **Aa dekhe zara... kismei kitna h dum**_

 ** _Jam ke rakhna kadam..._**

 ** _Mere saathiya..._**

The music stopped and vineet came in saying-" toh ye thi inki yaadgaar pehli mulakaat... uske baad toh humare hero... yaani rajat sir... humari serious maata ko hasaane mei lag gaye..."

The background changed and in place of the bureau, lots of Smiley's came and abhijeet came in singing... while tarika was standing at the side smiling a bit.

 _ **Chak de chak de chak de...**_

 ** _Chak de saare gham..._**

 ** _Chak de chak de chak de..._**

 ** _Tere sang hai hum..._**

Rajvi looked at each other and smiled remembering the moments related with the song.

The music stopped and vineet said-" lekin kehte h na... ki har love story mei ek twist aata h... inke bhi love story mei ek aisa pal aaya jab ye dono ek dusre se khafa ho gaya..."

The background once again changed to the bureau and this time, abhijeet and tarika were sitting on their desks pretending to look in the file but were stealing glances of each other without getting noticed.. The song played...

 ** _Wo humse khafa hai... hum unse khafa hai..._**

 ** _Magar baat karne ko jee chahta hai..._**

 ** _Badi dilnashi hai ye unki adaaye..._**

 ** _Adaayo pe marne ko jee chahta hai..._**

Purvi got a bit teary remembering that incident and rajat gently squeezed her hand and said-" purvi... bhool jao un sab baato ko... hmm..."

Purvi nodded.

The music stopped and vineet came in saying-" par kehte h na... all is well that ends well... so uske baad kya hua ye toh humare hero hi bataaenge..."

Vineet flipped his finger and a spot light came on rajvi.

Rajat got up and knelt down in front of purvi and forwarded his hand saying-" purvi... Mujhe kuch kehna h..."

Purvi was confused but she kept her hand on his and rajat continued-" zindagi ke har mod pe... har pal mei... mai humesha tumhare saath rahunga... kya tum meri wife banke apni poori zindagi mere saath bitaana chahogi..."

Purvi smiled through tears and said-" haan..."

Rajat smiled and said-" so... will you dance with me.."

Purvi nodded and rajat got up. He held purvi's hand and they went towards the dance floor. The song played and they danced smoothly...

 _ **Ae kaash ke hum hosh mei ab aane na paaye...**_

 ** _Ae kaash ke hum hosh mei ab aane na paaye..._**

 ** _Bas nagmei tere pyaar ke... gaate hi jaaye..._**

 ** _Ae kaash ke hum hosh mei ab aane na paaye..._**

 ** _Khilti mehekti ye zulfo ki shaam..._**

 ** _Haste khanakte ye hotho ke jaam..._**

 ** _Khilti mehekti ye zulfo ki shaam..._**

 ** _Haste khanakte ye hotho ke jaam..._**

 ** _Aa jhoom ke saath uthaaye..._**

 ** _Bas nagmei tere pyaar ke gaate hi jaaye..._**

 ** _Ae kaash ke hum hosh mei ab aane na paaye..._**

 ** _Bas nagmei tere pyaar ke gaate hi jaaye..._**

 ** _Ae kaash ke hum hosh mei ab aane na paaye..._**

 ** _Ho bas agar tum humare sanam..._**

 ** _Hum toh sitaaro pe rakh de kadam..._**

 ** _Ho bas agar tum humare sanam..._**

 ** _Hum toh sitaaro pe rakh de kadam..._**

 ** _Saara jahaan bhool jaaye..._**

 ** _Bas nagmei tere pyaar ke gaate hi jaaye..._**

 ** _Ae kaash ke hum hosh mei ab aane na paaye..._**

 ** _Ae kaash ke hum hosh mei ab aane na paaye..._**

 ** _Bas nagmei tere pyaar ke... gaate hi jaaye..._**

 ** _Ae kaash ke hum hosh mei ab aane na paaye..._**

The song ended while rajvi hugging each other.

They separated when they heard the voice of clapping.

Vineet came and said-" so ye thi humare sweet and salty couple ki choti si love story... hope aap sabko pasand aaya...so now... dinner time..."

All went to have dinner and rajvi came towards vinnet.

Purvi-" yaar kya mast surprise tha..."

Rajat-" seriously vineet... bahut maza aaya..."

Vineet-"thank you sir..."

Purvi-" you know what you are the best..."

Vineet-" I know that..."

Purvi-" agar mujhe rajat nai mile hote na... toh mai toh pakka tujhse shaadi kar leti..."

Vineet expression changed but he instantly put a smile and said-" chal chal... ye maska kisi aur ko lagaana... mai chala khaana khaane... aap dono apni guturgu continue karo..."

Vineet went and purvi smiled and turned to rajat but was surprised seeing him lost.

Purvi shook him a bit and said-" kya hua rajat..."

Rajat looked at her and said-" purvi... I want to tell you something..."

Purvi-" kya?"

Rajat-" mujhe pata h ki mujhe nai bataana chahiye par ye bojh rakhkar mai shaadi nai kar sakta..."

Purvi-" baat kya h rajat..."

Rajat-" **vineet tumse pyaar karta h..."**

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **So... What will be purvi's reaction on hearing this.**

 **Stay tuned to know...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey all...**

 **Drizzle 1640, mansi, mithi, Duo's girl MAHI, Luv duo ND purvi, Asfa, aku, Ashi, Nia757, Sania 313...thank you all... Sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh**

 **So zyaada bakwaas na karte hue... Here I start the fic... and its the last chapter...**

 **Chapter 15**

 _ **!HEART AND MIND!**_

 ** _Shaadi_**

 **Continued from the previous;**

Rajat-" vineet tumse pyaar karta h..."

Purvi was stunned to hear this and was unable to react.

Rajat-" I know ki mujhe tumhe nai bataana chahiye tha... but..( he saw purvi lost ) purvi... purvi..."

No response. She was lost in her own world.

Rajat shook him a bit and said-" purvi..."

Purvi came to reality and said-" huh... haan rajat..."

Rajat held her shoulders and said-" tum theek ho na..."

Purvi controlled herself and said-" haan... mai theek hu... khaana khaane chalein?"

And without waiting for reply, she went towards dining table.

Rajat's POV-' kahi maine purvi ko ye baat bata ke galat toh nai kiya... god knows uske mind mei kya chal raha h...'

Thinking this, he too went towards dining table.

 **Next morning;**

Purvi was sitting in her room engrossed in her thoughts when she heard voice of vineet.

Vineet-" madam... aapka lehenga ready h..."

She looked up and saw him standing with a bag.

He kept the bag on the bed and said-" dekh le... sahi h na... agar kuch problem ho toh abhi bata de... aadhe ghante mei theek karwa dunga..."

Purvi( a bit teary)-" kyu vineet..."

Vineet looked at her confusingly and said-" kyunki madam aaj aapki shaadi h... aur aapko yahi pehenna h..."

Purvi came towards her and said-" maine poocha ki kyu pyaar karte ho mujhse..."

Vineet was taken aback for a sec but he controlled himself and said-" kya bol rahi h tu... huh..( turned to other side) mai kaha tujhse pyaar karta hu..."

Purvi-" rajat ne mujhe sab bata diya h..."

Vineet controlled his tears and turned to her saying-" purvi... aaj tumhari shaadi h.. tum..."

Purvi( cutting him)-" ye mere sawaal ka jawaab nai hua..."

Vineet took a deep breath and said-" tum rajat sir se kyu pyaar karti ho..."

Purvi-" vineet..."

Vineet-" pyaar kisi ke bas mei nai hota h purvi... ab mujhe bhi ho gaya... so what yaar... tu iss baare mei mat soch... hmmm..."

Purvi hugged him and said-" I'm sorry... maine humesha tumhe dukhi kiya h na..."

Vineet hugged her back and said-" paagal h kya tu... tu meri best friend h... samjhi... aur please ye baat humari dosti ko effect nai karni chahiye... samjhi.."

They separated and vineet wiped her tears saying-" thode aasu vidai ke liye bhi bavha ke rakh..."

Purvi laughed a bit and said-" kya yaar..."

Vineet too smiled and said-" achcha ab mai neeche jaa raha hu... saari taiyaari karni h..."

Purvi nodded and vineet went downstairs.

Outside, rajat was listening to their conversation. He wiped his tears and thought- sach mei bahut gehri dosti h inki... and I promise you both ki iss shaadi se ye dosti kam nai hogi...'

Thinking this, he went towards his room.

After the rasam of haldi... Rajat and purvi went towards their respective rooms and all got busy in preparation.

 **In the evening;**

The rasams were going on when panditji called purvi. She came down and everyone was stunned to see her as she was looking really beautiful in red colored lehenga with golden work on it. She came down and stood opposite to rajat.

Rajat smiled and said in low voice-" bahut khoobsurat lag rahi ho purvi..."

Purvi blushed and looked down.

Panditji-" ab var vadhu ek dusre ko maala pehnae..."

They did as panditji said and sat down in the mandap.

After sometimes, panditji said-" ab var vadhu phero ke liye khade ho jaaye.

Rajvi stood up and panditji said-" ab ganbandhan kiya jaaye..."

Rajat-" panditji... kya humara gadbandhan vineet kar sakta h... ( he looked at purvi) kyunki agar vineet nai hota... toh shaayad humari shaadi na ho rahi hoti..."

Purvi smiled and panditji said-" kyu nai..."

All smiled hearing this.

Vineet too smiled and came forward and did the gadbandhan.

The saat phere started and panditji also started enchanting mantras BUT in they HEARTS and MINDS, rajvi were making promises to each other.

 **Ist phera:**

 _Purvi's POV-' mai aapko vachan deti hu rajat ki mai humesha aapka... aur aapke parivaar ka sammaan karungi... aur kabhi bhi aapko dukhi nai karungi...'_

 **2nd phera:**

 _Rajat's POV-' mai waada karta hu purvi ki mai kabhi tumhe kamzoor padne dunga... har haal mei... har pal mai tumhara saath dunga... tumhe duniya ki saari khushiya dunga...'_

 **3rd phera:**

 _Purvi's POV-' aaj se aap mere liye sab kuch h rajat... mai waada karti hu rajat ki aaj se aap mere liye sabse pehle aaenge... aapke alaawa mere liye aur koi mayene nai rakhkhega...'_

 **4th phera:**

 _Rajat's POV-' tum meri zindagi ki sabse khoobsurat saathi ho purvi... mai waada karta hu purvi... marte dam tak mai tumse... sirf tumse hi pyaar karunga... '_

Pandotji-" ab vadhu var ke aage chalegi..."

Purvi came ahead of rajat and started walking.

 **5th phera:**

 _Purvi's POV-' mai waada karti hu rajat ki agar maut aaye toh aapse pehle use mera saamna karna hoga... mere rehte mai aapko kuch nai hone dungi rajat... kuch bhi nai...'_

 **6th phera:**

 _Rajat's POV-' mai waada karta hu purvi... ki sirf isi nai... har janam mei mai tumhara aur tum meri hogi... kyunki ye milan do insaan nai... do aatmao ka h... jo kabhi nai chutega...'_

 **7th phera:**

 _Both's POV-' ab hum pati patni h... agni aur bhagwaan ko sakshi maan kar hum ek dusre ke prati har kartavya... har farz nibhaenge... jeevan ke har sukh dukh mei ek dusre ka saath denge... hum waada karte h ki shaadi ke iss pavitra bandhan ko pyaar se nibhaenge...'_

( okay guys... I know that these are not true meaning of seven vows... but I hope ki aapko pasand aaya ho...)

Panditji-" ab aap dono apna sthaan pe baith jaaye... par ab vadhu var ke baaye ore baithegi..."

Rajvi sat accordingly and panditji said-" ab aap vadhu ko mangalsutra pehnaiye aur sindoor daan kijiye..."

Rajat nodded and made purvi wear mangalsutra and after that, he aaplied sindoor. Rajvi !looked at each other and smiled.

Panditji-" ab kanyadaan ke liye purvi ke pita ko bulaiye..."

Purvi got a bit teary and rajat said-" panditji... purvi ke pita iss duniya mei nai rahe..."

Before panditji could say anything, daya said-" toh kya hua rajat...Purvi ke bhai h na..."

Abhijeet-" haan.. hum karenge purvi ka kanyadaan..."

All smiled hearing this and duo did the kanyadaan of purvi.

After that, panditji said-" vivaah sampann hua... ab var vadhu khade hoye aur bado ka aashirwaad le..."

Rajvi took blessings from elders and all settled to have dinner.

After that, the rasam of vidai started.

Rajvi came towards vineet and purvi said-" vineet..."

Vineet (cutting her)-"thank god u got married... ab toh tu mujhe pareshaan nai karegi..."

Purvi( teary)-" itna pareshaan karti hu kya tujhe..."

Vineet smiled and purvi hugged hugged her back and said-" rajat sir... waise kehne ki toh zarurat nai h... par khayaal rakhiyega iska.."

Rajat smiled and nodded.

Purvi-" I'll miss you..."

Vineet separated and said-" chal chal... roz bureau mei milenge... bada miss you..."

Purvi too smiled and rajvi went towards THEIR house.

Upon reaching their, RM did the grihpravesh of purvi.

Tarika brought the thaal full of milk and said-" waise bataane ki zarurat nai h ki kaun sa game h... unguthi dhundho... simple..."

She dipped the ring and rajvi started finding it.

At an instant, both of them caught the ring and looked at each other.

Rajvi eye talk...

 _Rajat aap nikalo..._

 _Nai purvi tum..._

 _Rajat...please.._

 _Achcha theek h... saath mei..._

 _Theek h..._

Rajvi smiled and both of them pulled out the ring and all were surprised to see it.

Daya-" arrey wah... dono ne ek saath anguthi dhundhi... "

Abhijeet-" bhai... ise kehte h perfect jodi..."

Rajvi blushed on hearing this.

After some chit chat, all of them went towards their houses and rajat headed towards his room.

When he opened the room, he smiled seeing it fully decorated with candles and rose petals.

He scanned the room and saw purvi standing near the window.

He went towards her and hugged her from back saying-" hey..."

Purvi smiled and turned to him but rajat was stunned to see her teary.

Rajat-" kya hua purvi... tum theek toh ho na..."

Purvi hugged him and said-" theek... mai bahut khush hu rajat... kabhi socha nai tha ki meri zindagi mei aap aaenge... rajat mai bata nai sakti ki mai aaj kya feel kar rahi hu... aisa lag raha h ki mujhe duniya mil gayi h..."

Rajat hugged her back and said-" purvi... aaj mai bhi bahut khush hu... sach kahu toh maine bhi kabhi nai socha tha ki mujhe tum jaisi akdu ladki se pyaar ho jaega..."

Purvi instantly separated and said-" akdu..."

Rajat kissed her forehead and said-" haan... meri sweet.. innocent... cute akdu..."

Purvi blushed a bit.

Rajat-" I love you purvi..."

Purvi-" I love you too..."

Rajat leaned to her but she blushed and turned to other side.

Rajat held her shoulder and said-" purvi... I promise agar tum nai chahti toh..."

Purvi instantly turned and hugged him saying-" nai rajat... khud ko samhaalte samhaalte thak gayi hu... ab mujhe khud ko poori tarah se aapko saupna h..."

Rajat hugged her tightly and said-" you are sure..."

Purvi nodded. Rajvi separated and rajat cupped her face... purvi closed her eyes and they kissed each other passionately.

They separated when needed air and rajat started removing her jeweleries while caressing her body and purvi was shivering due to his touches.

Rajat picked her up and laid her on bed and half laid beside her. None of them said anything as their eyes were talking.

Purvi opened her arms and rajat hugged her while kissing her neck and purvi closed her eyes feeling him close to her and soon they both drifted to their loveland...

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **So end of the chapter as well as end of the story... I hope you all like it...**

 **Thanks for your constant support...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


End file.
